


Secret

by NikoRbll07



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 28,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoRbll07/pseuds/NikoRbll07
Summary: Ashe and Mccree have a Strange relationship. She asks him to see each other in a Cafeteria. And there is when everything became a Problem.





	1. Cafeteria - Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyducouteau](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladyducouteau).



> First Fanfic of McAshe, thanks ladyducouteau for helping me with my English grammatic problems.

**In a cafeteria away from Routte 66, almost at 6:00 pm. Ashe was waiting, looking at her coffee between her hands, with eyes lost in the dark water, diverting her gaze to the clock from time to time, it was almost time.**

 

 

\- Am I really going to do this?- Ashe whispered. - This is crazy, I’ll leave before he arrives.

 

**She started looking in her bag for her wallet to pay for her untouched coffee.**

**Ashe couldn’t find it, suddenly she felt the shadow of a person at her side.**

**She turned her face to look at that person, It was him: Jesse McCree.**

 

\- ¡Hey! - Saluted, reverencing his hat. Ashe just smiled lazily, and he took a sit in front of her.

\- Hey... - it was the only thing she could murmur.

\- A bit strange that you wanna talk to me in a place like this... - He looked at her and when he realized that she was not ready to talk to him yet, he called the waitress to their table.

 

**A beautiful young blonde girl with a guitar body approached the table and looked at Jessy with lust.**

 

\- I want an American coffee and apple pie, please. - With pleasure honey - said the blonde without looking at Ashe at all.

 

**Mccree observed the place with discretion and the people around them, covering himself with his hat so no one could know what he was doing, except Ashe, she knows him too well.**

 

\- I’m not planning this "reunion" to become a trap for you. - Well, what was the reason for you to contact me then? I can’t imagine that you want my company to drink coffee here.

\- ... - She was trying to order the words in her head before spitting them up.

 

**The blonde waitress approached with McCree’s coffee and apple pie, she put both on the table and didn’t leave until she gave a seductive wink to him, he just smiled gently in response and returned his full attention to Ashe.**

 

\- You didn’t lose your charm, ¿right?

\- I don´t know ... - He replied, and moved closer to Ashe's face - ¿Did I? - they looked at each other for a second, neither of them said anything.

\- I was just kidding Ashe.

\- Well, straight to the point then, I wanna fuck with ya.

 

**Mccree choked with the coffee he was drinking when he heard her answer.**

 

-It’s not fair to make a double joke about the same subject when drinking coffee. - He was trying to dry the coffee on his shirt with a napkin - I almost died Ashe.

\- It wasn't a joke, I really call you for Sex Mccree.


	2. Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks ladyducouteau for helping me with my English grammatic problems, again. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks ladyducouteau for helping me with my English grammatic problems, again. :3

**McCree was still trying to process what she had just said.**

 

  
\- What? - Mccree reply with a lost feeling.

  
\- You heard me cowboy, do you need me to repeat myself? - Ashe said with an authotitativevoice. 

  
\- Why after everything that happened between us? 

  
\- Does that really matter? You never needed an excuse before - Ashe cross her arms an look at him with a evil smile.

  
-  ... - Mccree break the eye contact.

  
\- So, what is the reason you came here in the first place, then? - She talk more calm.

  
\- I found the key... I came to give you back your bike - Mccree reply

  
\- After months you found it - She reply with an ironic tone in her voice.

 

  
**Ashe watched him place the key on the table and slide it in her direction**.

 

  
\- I don't believe you’ve come to return this, this is not the reason and you know it - rising her voice.

 

  
**She looked at the key with her red eyes just thinking... she finally sighed. Taking the key and removing the keychain with her name, she returned the small piece of metal to him.**

 

  
\- I have a better one now, keep it, I don't need two motorcycles

  
\- Are you sure? - Mcree was incredulous 

  
\- Yes, I just want you to give me the photo back, If you still have it.

 

  
**McCree takes the photo out of his pocket, looks at quickly and returns it to its owner.**

  
**She takes the photo back and looks at it with a bit of sadness.**

 

  
\- How stupid we were at that time, don't you think? We believe that we could have everything we could not afford and have a life full of freedom, wealth and a family.

 

  
**Saying the last word with hatred and irony she didn’t look Jesse at all.**

 

  
\- Ashe... - Mccree whispers her name with sadness

 

  
**She didn’t let him finish the line.**

 

  
\- I know why you came here and what you are going to ask me, we can't discuss it here; So you’re done?

 

  
**Listening very seriously,McCree** **observed his spilled coffee and his half-eaten apple pie.**

 

  
\- Yeah... -he said resigned

  
\- Ok. Let's go.

 

**Shee left 2 payment chips in the table. Ashe can predict McCree’s discussion about paying the count, so she responds quickly.**

 

  
\- Leave it. Let's finish with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashe starts to walk away from the cafeteria hearing McCree following her.**

**She was nervous, she can admit it. But there’s no way she can retract now, not after she goes through to this moment.**

**Even if she had seconds thoughts about it.**

 

\- Where are we going? - Mccree asks menwhile he follow her steps.

 

\- There’s is a motel not too far away from here. -Ashe stop her walk and with out turn arround add - Or you have another idea in mind?

 

\- To be sincere with ya, my mind is lost now.

 

**She doesn’t have an answer to that so she keeps walking to the motel. The motel was decent enough for the purpose.**

**They walk to the door and get inside. Ashe comes first, and Mccree stays at the close door.**

**She takes his belt off without looking at him, unbuttons the first 2 buttons of her shirt and then his hat and through into a chair. And turn to face Mccree.**

 

 

\- What a mess you make yourself with that coffee… -  She takes advantage of that phrase to check Mccree body out.

 

 

**She gets close to him and takes his poncho away so easily and through it to the chair where she has his hat and belt, and start to unbutton his shirt.**

 

\- What are you doing? - Mccree reply with a little of Surprised.

 

\- Helping you out with your “dirty” shirt. - Ashe said, focusing the word “Dirty” in a double sense.

 

\- I can handle that - Taking Ashe hands to stop her - Seriously, What are you trying to do, Ashe?

 

\- Just taking this shirt off - Throw off Mccree Hands and unbuttoning his shirt -  And may be helping you to consider my offer.

 

**Ashe put her hand in his hips raising her hand to his back hitting her exposed chest to McCree’s body and close his mouth to his.**

 

\- Did I lose my charm, Jesse?

 

\- Not at all … it’s just… - Mccree stutters a bit.

 

**Ashe kisses him sweetly, and break the kiss after a minute and look at him, waiting for his reaction. He just looks at her eyes, seeing herself without responsibilities of deadlock gang, without resentment. Just Elizabeth, the same Elizabeth that love him. Like they were in the past.**

 

\- Just stay with me one more night, Jesse. For the good old days.

 

\- Liv… - Mccree sigh

 

**Ashe smiles at him, and kiss him with more passion. He was losing this fight, Her lips were like sweet poison, he knows they could kill him but he can stop to tasting them. He doesn’t know when he started to kiss her back, and he was holding her waist tighter pushing her to his body. Mccree breaks off the kiss.**

 

\- Oh, Fuck it - Pulling Ashe Hair into a Messy Deep Kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**The kiss became something so erotic, so deeply in emotions. Both were so into it, but they need a moment to breathe so they stop for a moment.**

 

\- Take the shirt off - Ashe said almost in a whisper.

 

**Mccree just makes what she said without a comment about it. Now she has a full view of McCree biceps.**

**She throught his clothes to the chair and kiss him again using her tongue this time to pleasure him.**

**Mccree starts walking guiding her back into the edge of the bed.**

 

\- Let me help ya with this - McCree smiles at Ashe pulling a little the shirt of hers.

 

\- Ok - She says Whispering

 

**He pulls the shirt and her to him with strength enough to broke all the buttons of her shirt.**

 

\- Mccree!, You ruin my Goddamn shirt. - Mccree laughs at her comment.

 

\- You ruin mine first - Mccree Rise his eyebrown and his epic smile in his face. 

 

\- Only need a wash! - Ashe reply a little upset.

 

\- Only need to sew the buttons up! - Smiling at her.

 

**She makes a gesture of disgust moving her lips in a cute way, she can’t argue so stay quiet.**

**It was funny how that simple gesture makes McCree smile like a fool. Maybe a lot of bad things happened between them but the good times still there.**

**He looks at her exposed chest, she was wearing a black bra, with 3 little red roses in the middle.**

 

\- Did you come prepared, miss Ashe? - he said with a slinky voice.

 

\- Shut up - she said lazily.

 

**He smiles to her trying to hide his sweet thought about her behavior.**

 

**He Approached her neck, licking it and steal a bite of that skin, she moaned and just roams his chest to his whist, until she touches the gunslinger.**

 

\- Wow easy there, I can handle that by myself - says Mccree has given a little step back.

 

\- Scared I shoot you with your own weapon? - Ashe reply with persuasion.

 

\- You don’t have even a chance. - say to her without changing his defiant look.

 

 

**In a flash, Ashe put her foot and push Mccree in the bed, and rode him trying to draw his gunslinger, but he was more quick, putting the gun down his chin.**

 

\- Damn… - Mccree whisper.

 

**He notices she has a pocket knife really close to his dick.**

 

\- You’re really fast, faster than I remember. - Ashe whisper to close to his face without afraid of the gun down her chin.

 

\- I can say the same, I don’t even know where you’re hiding that.

 

**Ashe closes the pocket knife, and without dismounted him, she leaves the knife in the table aside from the bed. At the same time McCree role the gunslinger to give it to Ashe. And she takes it and looked it out.**

 

\- In the past I really think it was very heavy, now I like the weight of it - Touching the details of the Gun slowly - Too shame you change the weapon I send you make to this one.

 

**She leaves the weapon in the table and looks Mccree down. He sits and he takes off Ashe shirt completely. He takes his back neck and pushes her in a fervor kiss.**

 

\- Let’s start this rodeo, cowboy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mccree takes her by the neck and pulls her close enough to his body to twitch the position, now she’s lying down in the bed seen how he rushes to take her boots off and her pans.**

 

**He looks at her with full lust in his eyes, taking her panties off slowly without losing eye contact. She just smiles at him and she bites her lower lip to provoke him.**

 

**Mccree don’t feel intimidated for her, and in slow motion, start to take his pans off, something that she finds annoying. She can’t resist any longer.**

 

**The moment he takes his underwear down, she uses his arms in his neck to pull him with her to bed in a hug, in a strike he slides in her hole, hard and very deep, that makes her moan almost in a scream.**

 

\- Are you ok? - Mccree says to her in a whisper close to her ear full of satisfaction.

 

\- Absolutely - Loosening the strange of her arms, releasing the hug - she stays quiet after that.

 

**Mccree gets up his head and looks Ashe directly at her eyes, they won’t break it for a minute, Mccree look at Ashe Lips, and he approaches them, she closes her eyes, but he didn’t kiss her. She opens her eyes to see why he didn’t kiss her.**

 

**He was joking with her, like always, she knows he was a player, like to see her like this, without control.**

 

**Repeatedly stabbed with his dick thrusts full of pleasure, Ashe feeling the moans of Mccree inches to her mouth.**

 

**She can feel a slight shiver running down all her body, it’s like he had a strange spell in her making her so thirsty for him, she can’t have enough.**

 

\- Don’t ya stop, McCree - Stealing him a quick Kiss.

 

\- You’re so awfully quiet...

 

\- Enjoying the moment - say in a whisper

 

\- I remember you use to enjoy it filling the room fully in moans without stoping.

 

\- Maybe you’re not working enough for pleasure me, cowboy.

 

**Mccree was pissed off for that comment that he take Ashe ass and pull it the deepest to his dick that he ever did before. This time she really screams pleased but embedded her nails in the skin of Mccree shoulders.**

 

\- I know what in doing, Ashe - reply with a seductive voice.

 

**She can stop to moan now. He was bitting her neck and touching her breast, the cold metal arm against her left breast, the tongue in her neck, the little bites leaving marks in her white skin and his hot dick keeping her body was driving her nuts.**

 

**She can feel at the edge of orgasm and know Mccree was in his limit too. Before that happened she changes and stays in a cowgirl pose.**

 

\- Wow - catching Mccree for surprised.

 

\- You don’t mind, Do you? - She said in a sensual voice.

 

\- Not at all - looking and touching Ashe body.

 

**She’s in charge now something that Mccree always find fascinating.**

 

**She still remembers the way he likes it and his sensitive points.**

 

**Also in that position can see her beauty in a full cinematic view.**

 

\- Why you don’t show me how it’s done, miss Ashe?

 

\- With pleasure, cowboy - with a satisfactory smile full of confidence written in her face.

 

**He loves that position, she always knew. She feels so tight around him, to say the truth she doesn’t need to make to much to place him in this point.**

 

**She finished this first round with wild movements of her waist to his dick just seen Mccree’s face moaning…**

 

**He had his hands in her waist but don’t leave them to much there, every moment close to orgasm he slides them dawn in scratches in her legs, he doesn’t try to hurt her but her skin was so white that a little of strength leave in her red marks.**

 

**Both focused on the feelings of lust until they found the orgasm after that They stay still a moment enjoying the pleasure.**

 

**She gets close to McCree’s face and kisses him, it wasn’t a ferocity kiss, it was tender and soft without a rush, he holds the back of her head softly until the kiss is finished.**

 

**She doesn’t make eye contact just cuddle in Mccree chest and he hugs her without a word. Both fall sleep in each other arms very peacefully.**

 

…

 

**After a while, Ashe wakes up seen Mccree still sleep aside her, she turns around to see the clock of the table 10 pm. O'clock**

 

**She sits at the edge of the bed, trying not to wake up Mccree, she goes to the bathroom and takes a bathrobe and put it on, looking herself in the mirror.**

 

**Her make up was a disaster, so she takes it off with soap and a towel to dry it, she returns to bed and sees McCree still sleeps so she sits and uses the phone aside from the table.**

 

**In fact, Mccree was already up since Ashe did, but he wants to know what she’s gonna call.**

 

 

\- Good night, excuse me, Do you do laundry? Yeah… What about sewing?

 

 

**Mccree just Smile trying really hard not to laugh, it was obviously the reception.**

 

**He found it funny this woman has learned a ton of stuff in this years and here is She… The rich girl who didn’t know how to sew a button up.**

 

 

\- What about a cheeseburger? - looking at the little menu aside from the phone.

 

\- Make it double… - Mccree whisper with laziness

 

\- An order of a cheeseburger and a beer and Make it double please, Room 17, Thank you.

 

**She hung out and donesn't bother to face Mccree.**

 

\- I didn’t know you were awake.

\- I just did - say with innocence.

\- Liar

 

**She focused to raised their pants, she takes out off Mccree’s pocket a cigarette and passes it through.**

 

\- Thank you - taking it and kissing Ashe shoulder.

 

**She did the same to her pant she have a box of cigarettes and the one and put it on her mouth leaving the box in the little table aside her and search her lighter.**

 

\- Ashe… - Mccree whispers

 

\- hmm…

 

**Ashe was lighting her cigarette, take a smoke realizing the air and putting the lighting close to her shoulder so he can use it to light his cigarette on, He did.**

 

\- You wanna ask me something, McCree… - Ashe reply with a little or worry in her voice tone.

 

**He stays in silent, takes a smoke and without taking the smoke out take her face and steal her a quick kiss.**

 

**After the kiss, he realizes the smoke of his mouth.**

 

 - What about if we see something on the T.V until or food arrived?

 

\- There’s only gonna be XXX movies in their channels, You know...

 

\- Better that way …-  Mccree whisper that in her ear.

 

**They cuddle in bed while they smoke their cigars Looking a porn movie just started.**

 

**Just avoiding a question that will break their bubble.**


	6. Chapter 6

**In room 17 the only sounds are laughs and whispers.**

 

**In that little rent room, a couple sharing a plate of fries and a cool beer, Involved in a bubble of good memories.**

 

**It’s like the time is frozen in the time they were teenagers, there’s no Overwatch, no Deadlock. Just Two teens that just run away from home to have a new life, together. As always though they would have it.**

 

**McCree was hugging Ashe from the back, both naked covers with a little white bed sheet, Mccree was whispering in her left ear.**

 

 

\- You just don’t want to admit you love me in my leather jacket. Practically you’re trying to take my pants off in every corner - Whispers in a sensual voice in her ear.

 

\- Hahaha, the jacket has only one sleeve and I remember it was the other way round, you were always provoking me and checking me out, just touching me every time you could.

 

\- You can blame me, I couldn’t resist the hottest girl in all Arizona. - Ashe slides his head down hiding her face just nodding.

 

 

**Mccree faces Ashe helping her put her wild strand of hair behind her ear.**

 

 

\- Liv? - Mcree whisper with sweetness.

 

 

**Mccree kisses Ashe softly in her shoulder and then in her cheek and then a fast kiss in the mouth.**

 

\- Jesse… - she calls him with shame.

 

\- What? - ask with curious without stopping to touching his face.

 

-… - She was tempted to say her true feelings for him.

 

**She has been always in Love for that cowboy, She never told him formally, she was scared to ruin that relationship, his friendship… Her only family beside B.O.B**

 

**She gave the feeling he always knew about her feelings for him… Even now, she can spell it out.**

 

**She sees Mccree to the eyes and she notices a glow in his gaze but she panics again and changes the subject.**

 

 

\- Don’t cut it - touching his long hair and his beard.

 

**Mccree smile at her. He knows her.**

 

\- Only if you promise me I will see you in long hair again, too.

 

\- For someone to enjoy get in troubles, long hair its not an option but…Deal.

 

**Mccree turns Ashe body and sits her in his lap, and don’t wait to kiss her with passion, she crosses her arms behind Mccree neck responding to his passion.**

 

**They still burning in the memories of their love for each other. They have Been drag in Lust until Dawn.**

 

**…**

 

**Knock- knock**

 

**Ashe wakes up feeling the good and particular perfume smell of Mccree in her back hugging her so close.**

 

**Knock - knock**

 

**Ashe moves Mccree slowly so she can see who’s knocking, she put the bathrobe that was in the floor, and open the door.**

 

**It’s a nice old woman with clothes in her hands.**

 

\- Here are the laundry clothes, honey - The old woman give to her with shaky moves the clothes to ashe hands.

 

\- Thank you. - giving her a chip -  Seen the grandma and smiling at her.

 

**Ashe closes the door and prepared her clothes, she was going to spare Mccree’s until she hears him waking up.**

 

\- You’re Up Already? - Ask with surprised.

 

\- Yeah… Almost - reply with laziness

 

\- Our clothes arrived.

 

\- Yeah… - he was so sleepy.

 

**Ashe leaves his clothes over the table, sit down in the bed and with her fingertips touch the structure of his face, his beard and finish the journey in his lips.**

 

 

\- You really want to kill me - with a snore voice.

 

\- I didn’t know a person could die of pleasure - she responded with her usual seductive voice, closing to his face.

 

 

**Mccree smiles at her without open his eyes and Ashe just kisses him.**

 

 

\- What if we go for some breakfast pancakes…?

 

 

**Mccree hand clock sound and Ashe can see a message in it: “Where are You? with the overwatch logo behind them.**

 

**The bubble it’s broken now.**

 

**Mccree wakes up, sits and look at the clock message.  
**

 

 

\- They’re looking at you… And you are gonna be in trouble. 

 

\- Why, do you said that?

 

\- That clock, has a tracker.

 

 

**Mccree was confused and look at his clock.**

 

 

\- How do you know that? 

 

\- You didn’t know? - Ashe smile with irony

 

-…- Mccree just look at her curious.

 

\- The sound of the message… Have an extra sound. It’s an old tracker I imagine they give it to you when you started to work with them.

 

-… - Mcree didn't reply, it was true.

 

**She was on one side of the bed and McCree in the other giving each other his back.**

 

\- Please, Ashe, tell me that is a lie… - He finally whisper.

 

-…What? - She was playing dum, she know what he was asking at her.

 

\- Tell me you’re not working with Talon...


	7. Chapter 7

**Mccree turns and takes Ashe from her arm pulling her tight close to him, facing her but she did look him into the eyes.**

  
  
\- Ashe? - _Ask Mccree again with a Strong voice, obviously upset._

  
-… - _She can answer to that._

  
\- it’s true then… You’re working with Talon. - _Setting free her arm._

  
**  
** **Mccree stands up and looks out his clothes in the table and he starts to dress up fast, putting his pants and belt. Ashe just sighs, trying to maintain her control.** ****

**  
**  
\- Only once - _She said and he stops dressing._

  
\- One once, what?

  
\- I work with them, once. It was around business, ok - _Putting her underwear._

  
  
\- That doesn’t change the facts… You never do a deal with someone you don’t know exactly what they do and who they are - _Said really mad putting his shirt on without button it._

  
  
\- Of course, I don’t - _She said offended and putting her brassier on._

  
  
\- You know then, They are murders - _He raised his tone of voice._

  
\- Not so different that overwatch, you or I haven't done in the past.

  
\- It’s different - _Mccree said without looking at her._

  
  
\- In what way is that different?

  
\- We kill because we have to, for a better world without including innocent people, families, women, and childrens. They kill everything in his way. Do you get that, Ashe?

  
  
**She understands he was talking about only Overwatch. Not about her or even him.**  
  
  
\- I get it,  I’m not helping them in that, I just…

  
\- Just, what? Tell me…  
  
-… - She sees him very upset, that she can think clearly.  
  
-What was the deal you make with them? - _Say a little bit calmer._  
  
\- I can't tell you that. - _Say in a concrete way._  
                                                     
\- Why not? - _Running without patience._  
  
\- I don’t betray my clients and you know it.  
  
\- Betray? You’re protecting a bunch of psychopaths. You can do the right thing and tell me now something that helps us to stop them.

  
  
**Mccre was looking down Ashe, she was sitting in the edge of the bed, and he was stand in front of her waiting for an answer.**

  
  
\- I can’t.

  
\- You’re acting like you never betray someone in your life, Ashe. - _She looks at him very upset, offended and hurt._  
  
\- Don’t talk to me about betray, everyone except you, Mccree. - _The fire in her eyes was intense, she was seriously pissed off._  
  
-… - he sighs and can replay to that.  
  
\- I can’t tell you anything.

  
\- They pay you well, to keep your mouth shut, always have you been so ambitious? Ashe - Mccree was really upset about the matter.

  
\- Isn’t about money, Mccree.  
  
\- So, what then? If it isn’t about money, what can they offer you to be so loyal?

  
-…  
  
\- Damn Ashe, You’re not gonna talk about it either. Have you any idea of how many problems you’re now?

  
\- No… - _Sacastricly responding breaking the eye contact._  
  
\- Off course you don’t, I’m talking with the woman who loves the chase even if she escapes or hangs. Because she loves the adrenaline that makes her feel.

  
\- Don’t be so dramatic about it. It wasn’t a big deal.

  
\- I give it importance to something you’re not. It is a BIG DEAL.

  
\- They just offer me something that I… that The gang needs it. - _Her voice was Digressing._  
  
  
**He lifts her from the bed to his body, to force her to see him in the eyes, to close to each other face.  
**  
  
\- The gang? Or was you have your own selfish reasons? - Ashe and Mccree were looking at each other to the eyes, She can lie to him.  
  
\- Fine, I admit it, it was selfish, but it’s ALREDY done.

  
\- Yeah, it’s done, you know you’ll be chaise by all the enemies of Talon because everyone thinks you’re allies now.

  
\- All the enemies of Talon?, that includes your dear Overwatch? And you?

  
-… - Mcree look at the other side.

  
\- Answer me, McCree - _Ashe almost screams to him._

  
  
\- You don’t answer me, why should I asnwer you? - _He loosed her carelessly making her fall to the bed._

  
  
**He can take it, he needs to go before losing the last of patience he has in him. He takes his gun and his little bag with his stones. And He went to the door.**  
  
  
\- Jesse, please listen.- _He stops his hand doorlock_ \-   I can’t tell you the deal I make but I don’t hurt anyone and I’m not with them, Do you trust me in that, Jesse?

  
-… Even if you don’t hurt anyone directly, Who can assure you? You help them with whenever your deal applies, I can assure you the blood will flow and will be in Your hands, Ashe. - Mccree answer with melancholy, Ashe don't reply just stay quiet thinking.

  
  
-… - _Mccree open the de door but he stops in the frame of it._

  
  
\- How can you do it? - _He asks without looking back._

  
  
\- Do what? - Ashe whisper sadly.

  
  
\- Live with all the things you have done without breaking out…? - _He says with a melancholic voice_.

  
  
\- Like you did in the past, taking a bottle and hoping everything gets better in the morning - _She replies with the same mood as him._

  
  
\- That doesn’t work… I can assure you that, Ashe.

  
  
\- I know, But there’s not too much I can do about it…

  
\- Hum, You know you can, but… you don’t want to admit it or do something about it.

  
  
**Mccree get out off the room without saying anything else, Ashe just stays sit in the bed, This is always the way t be between them, there pride and obstinacy in their ideas and believing make a wall between them.**

 

**She is looking at her surround, he takes his stuff, she looks at the table seen if he doesn’t forget something maybe with hope to make that an excuse to sees him again an absurd idea in fact, She thought.**

**  
** **  
** **Something cath her eye in the table, The Photo… It was broken again, there’s was only Mccree side.** ****

**  
**  
\- Does he take the other side? - _She makes a gesture without believing her own stupidity_ \- He doesn’t do that kind of sentimental stuff, maybe that side stuck in the clothes he doesn’t put on ans stuck in them when he go out. It seems He doesn't want to see me in a while. - _A single tear slide in her face._

 __  
  
**She takes a deep breath, dry her tear and take his bag and enter in the bathroom, She takes a little mic and put it in her right ear** **Ashe looks the bathtub her breathing increases.**

 **  
****  
** \- I decide this, I have done a lot of things to this moment, I can't have second thoughts now… is useless **.**

 

 ******She opens the hot water to fill up the bathtub and pulse a button in the mic.**

 **  
****  
** \- B.O.B, Can you come to pick me up, I’m gonna start the procedure. You know what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**She opens the hot water to fill up the bathtub and pulse a button in the mic.**

 

 **-** B.O.B, Can you come to pick me up? I’m gonna start the procedure, You know what to do.

 

**Ashe takes her mic off and leave it in the buddle. She take out her bag and it was a needle, it was normal but the formula in it it was strange, it was yellow on one side and purple in the other, but in the middle was pink.**

 

**She turns off the water when the bathtub is full and she opens the case of the needle with her teeth.**

 

 **-** Well, here we go. - She injects her with the needle and rushes to insert the formula in her veins of her right leg.

 

…

 

***Mccree***

 

**At that moment Mccree was in front of Ashe bike, putting his stuff in a bag in the bike careless. He had so many emotions, so he sits down in the vehicle and looks at his watch.**

 

\- Ashe never lies in this kind of stuff, So… this clock has a tracker…

 

**He takes him off and turns him, in the back of the clock was a script. “Don’t get in Trouble, Mccree. Stay Safe. Jack Morrison”**

 

\- Morrison…

 

***ASHE***

 

**She doesn’t feel to much pain, so leave the needle and get inside the bathtub and sit down. Just looking to nothing in particular.**

 

 **-** Jesse… **-** _Remember the last things he said to her._

 

**But then it started An horrible pain walked through her body, It was a strong pain, she hugs herself. Trying to maintain herself in control until the pain go away but it didn’t.**

 

 **-** This really Hurt… **-** _Her voice trembled._

 

***MCCREE***

 

**Look back to the window of the motel room.**

 

 **-** It’s better I get in touch before he sends someone to find me - _He gives a few turns the frame of the clock and starts a call to Overwatch._

 

**Sound twice and the voice of Jack Morrison answers on the other side.**

 

 **-** Hey… **-** _Say Mccree withhis typical cowboy voice tone._

 

 **-** Where are you, Mccree? - _Jack answers with authority and very seriously._

 

\- On my Way over there...

 

\- When you arrived, I need to talk to you very seriously.

 

\- I’m in trouble Boss? - Say with a playfull voice

 

 **-** …

 

**Morrison hugs out the phone without an answer.**

 

 

 **-** Damn, I'm in serious problems now. **  
**

 

***ASHE***

 

**She started to curse, she feels so hot, every inch of her body was in an awful pain she can maintain the grief to much so she screams inside the water to not alert the people in the building Again and Again.**

 

**The tears don’t stop, she just wants to be over it soon.**

 

 

 **-** Please, stop…I can’t handle it for more time. Please…

 

 

***MCCREE***

 

**Mccree takes something off her pans back pocket and looks it, it was Elizabeth side of the photo. Look at it very quickly and put it in the pocket of her shirt.**

 

 

\- See you, Liv… **-** _Making a gesture with his hat to the motel direction **.**_

 

 

**Mccree turns the bike and starts the journey to back to Overwatch. No looking back.**

 

***ASHE***

 

**She didn’t even know how many time she was holding the pain in the bathroom. She lost the track of time in there, she can't contain a lowd scream, She was sure the entire building hear her and everything became so blur, she starts to feels dizzy, she can hear hits in the door of wood.**

 

**BUMP, BUMP.**

 

 **-** Help Me… - _She whisper almost out of strength  
_

 

**And then she passed out her body get into the water, everything became numb and dark. When she wakes up she feels a cold metallic mand in her head maintain her face a little far from the water.**

 

**It was B.O.B Saving her for drowning.**

 

 

 **-** Thanks, B.O.B **,** Thank you **. -** She whisper softly. **  
**

 

**It was amazing how she knows every motion of his body language, he can’t talk but he was with him so many years that every movement says a word to her.**

 

**He was worried. A lot.**

 

 

 **-** I´m Feeling better B.O.B, really… Can you help me to get a dress? - He put it a bathrobe and take her out of the bathtub, like a princess.

 

 

**They arrived at the bedroom and she sees the door down, and the old lady was back with a terrified face, she makes a gesture to B.O.B to put her down.**

 

 **-** Please don’t be scared, He is with me. I’m so sorry about the door, I will pay for it and for whatever problem he got into.

 

\- Darling, We were worried about him, you know for the last problems about the omnics and...

 

\- He’s not like them, he’s abutler robot. He was just worried about me.

 

\- I will tell reception He is not a dangerous robot. Ah I forgot, I came here to give you this.

 

**The Old Lady rise up his hand showing Mccrees Red poncho.**

 

 **-** Sorry, I’m so old honey, that I forgot it in the laundry room.

 

 **-** Thank you. **-** _Taking the poncho and put it so close to his heart❤️ it was a shame, the poncho lost the smell of Mccree._

 

 **-** Are you Ok?, You look so Pale, Honey.

 

\- I'm Ok, Thank you, in a moment I go to the reception to talk to the manager to fix the problems, my butler made.

 

 **-** Well, I leave you, honey, I have a lot of things to do.

 

\- See ya.

 

**B.O.B Help Ashe to dress up quickly and then she take her stuff and go down to the reception paying the 2 doors broken. They go to the parking lot.**

 

**Save her stuff in the bag of the bike and Ashe sits in her new Bike, it was similar tath the one she gifts to Mccree, but it was more modern.**

 

 

 **-** Ahh… _She still has Mccree Poncho in her hands._

 

 

**All the memories of the moment she spent with Mccree yesterday, were presents in all her body, She can feel his lips, his voice, and his touch in her skin.**

 

**B.O.B make a sound, and She came out of the trance she was in.**

 

 

 **-** I can Drive, We need to arrive home, we still have a job to do **-** _She saves the Poncho of Mccree, and Stay still a moment_ \- Strange… Strawberries… its feel the taste of strawberries in my mouth.

 

 

**Ashe turns the bike and looks at B.O.B, giving his a look of “Follow me”.**

 

**Both go to the sunset in his way to Deadlock Gang Hideout.**


	9. Chapter 9

**McCree arrived at Overwatch base after day and a half of travel, He was tired.**

 

**He close to the barrier and make a sign in the CAMARA located outside the building.**

 

 **The black metal door opens after a while, He enters the barrier and arrived in the garage.** **He gets inside, parks his bike and sees Winston closing to him.**

 **  
**  
\- Hey… - Said Mccree smiling at his friend.

  
  
\- Hello, Mccree - Winstong said politely.

 

  
\- How is everyone? - _getting off the bike and open the bag to take his things off._

 

  
\- Well, Jack isn’t happy and Ana was worried about you - _Mccree just smiles soflty.  
_

 

  
\- I’m not a teenager, I can take care of myself.

  
  
\- You know how is Jack.

  
  
**  
****Then He notices it, his poncho was missing just a sigh come out of his mouth. He forgets it or lost it in the way.**

 **  
**  
  
\- Damn - He whispers.

  
  
\- Something wrong? - Replies Winston worried about him.

  
  
\- it’s just… Nothing.

 

  
**  
** **Then he put his armhole and put his gun in place.** ****

**  
**  
\- Any news about Talon? - Mccree _Face Winston._

  
  
\- No movements yet.

 

  
\- Ok. I’m going with the big Boss before He sends someone for me, and lock me up.

  
  
\- Good Luck.

 

  
\- Thanks, I’m gonna need it. - _Mccree smiles at him and starts his journey to Jack Office._

  
  
  
**Mccree was walking up the stairs to Jack Morrison Office.**

**  
** **  
** **Strange to no find no one in the way there.**

**  
** **  
** **At the door, he knocks and waits for his answer.** ****

**  
**  
\- Come In.

  
  
**Mccree enters the room and sees him sitting in front of his desk, Mccree makes a gesture with his hat.**

  
  
\- Goodis - _Mccree says so informal, taking his hat off._

  
  
\-  Good Morning, Mccree.

  
**  
****He stands up and walks to his direction as formal as always and stop in front of him, put his hand back, like a posture of a soldier.** **In the other hand, Mccree was a lazy posture.**

 **  
****  
**  
\- So tell me, which part of the stay in the base waiting for an order, you don’t understand.

 

  
\- Stay? - _Says Mccree raising his hand in a gesture of question._

  
  
\- I’m not in good humor for your jokes, Mccree.

 

  
\- Well, sorry boss - _Taking his hands down._

  
  
\- Where were you, Mccree?

  
-… I give a ride - _He lied._

  
  
\- After hearing that rumors about Deadlock Gang, you just disappear to the next day, I just don’t think it’s coincident.

 

  
\- Fine, I want to confirm that rumor with a confident source, that’s all.

 

  
\- Confident source? Who? - Jack look at him with a defiant look.

 

  
\- It’s a secret.

  
  
**Jack gets close to Mccree and pulls his neck shirt enough to see the Hickeys in his neck. To say the true Mccree doesn’t even remember he has it.**

 **  
****  
**  
\- What are you doing? - _Mccree gives a step back._

 

  
\- I’m not a fool. I know you were close to Arizona, where Deadlock gang is, then you tell me you go to investigate the rumor and then you return like this… I don’t born yesterday, kid.

  
  
**McCree fixes his shirt. He can´t deny it now.**

 **  
**  
  
\- Well did you get what you need…

 

  
\- Hell yeah - _He said with a silly smile._

  
  
  
**Jack crossed his hands, he really was losing his patience with this joker.**

 

  
  
\- Jesus, you need to chill out. - _Mccree takes a deep sigh -_ Deadlock gang isn’t with Talon.

 

  
\-  Curious, she told you that? - _Not believing Ashe word._

  
  
\- Yes, she assured me that.

 

  
  
**Jack sigh and return to his desk and sit down.**

  
  
\- That rumor didn’t come for just gossips, they have proofs - Pointing to an archivement in the desk.

 

  
\- Well, They’re bluffing - _Mccree increased his voice._

  
  
\- You’re not telling me everything, right? - _Mccree doesn’t look him into the eyes._

  
  
\- I’m giving you a concrete answer about the subject.

 

  
\- And you trust her?

 

**Mccree and Jack look at each other.**

  
**Mccree remembers little fragments of all his history together ending when he gives to her his revolver after spending the night with her.  
**

 ****  
  
\-  I do trust her, Jack. - _Jack breaks the eye contact, resigned._

  
  
\- Very well.  I hope you don’t need to go out in a while, Mccree.

 

  
\- No, boss.

  
  
\- You can go now, Mccree.

 

  
\- See ya.

  
  
**Mccree goes back to his room, leave the bag in a small table and fall in his bed, taking the photo of Ashe in his hand.**

  
  
\- Liv…

  
  
****One month later****  
  
**Ashe is in her office with a lot of pieces of metal cover it. She has a screwdriver In her mouth and another in her right hand. A click sound. Ashe stops to hold the screwdriver with her mouth.** ****

**  
**  
\- Ha! you think you could defeat me! Jokes are in you, piece of metal! - Ashe almost scream with a winner voice.

  
  
  
**B.O.B make a sound and Ashe look at him.** ****

**  
**  
\- I figure it out. Program a meeting with the other two bosses of Deadlock Gang and prepare everything. It’s time to talk to them.

  
  
  
**B.O.B make a head gesture and he goes away.**

  
  
\- Here we go.

 

...


	10. Chapter 10

**McCree was driving crazy by now a month and a half been punished like a kid, T** **alon was doing nothing by now.**

 

**H** **e was so bored, just waiting for a mission to come out. H** **e hates the feeling of being trap in 4 walls.**

 

 **-** I hate this… - Mccree said in despair.

 

**…**

 

A **she, on the other hand, was waiting for the bosses to come to her hideout for a big announcement. S** **he was looking in the mirror of her bathroom.**

 

**S** **he wasn’t looking so good so sick and has eye bags even she looked pale. She feels weak, maybe all the hours she skips her from sleeping was affecting her.**

 

 

\- I need to rest -  _touching her face looking the bad she looks even with makeup._

 

 

**O** **ne of the triplets announced the arrived of the bosses.**

 

 

 **-** They are here boss - without entering her room.

 

 

**A** **she looks B.O.B and both came out to give them a great welcome.**

 

**W** **hen B.O.B and Ashe came out, both see 2 men’s one, a Men at the same high tall that Ashe and Dan, the other Gang member, he was very serious, Smart, but in the inside sometimes was very funny.**

 

 

\- Ashe it’s been a long time -  _To say the truth she like more Emmet he was more simple, kind to his owns, she knows him just like she know McCree, and she trusts him._

 

\- Hey… - For the other hand Dan was serious and dedicated, but she needs to admit he was like her little brother.

 

 

**S** **he hugs them both.**

 

\- Welcome, thanks for coming. I know you had a busy schedule, I will try to be direct in the meeting - Ashe declair very polite.

 

\- No need to that, we are always welcome here I feel like home, Ashe.

 

\- Yeah, it’s nice to come out to a different ambient. - Dan mention almost to himself.

 

\- It’s been a while, Ashe. I haven't see you in person for a while, Are you ok? You don’t look so good - Emmet reply.

 

\- Yeah, I’m tired that’s all, How is the family?

 

\- Everyone are just fine, thank you for asking, Ashe - Emmet smile at her.

 

\- Can we go inside, the hot is unbearable?

 

\- Yes, of course.

 

 

**T** **hey get in the hideout into a big salon with a meeting table. There were only 4 chairs so the 3 member enters with only 2 bodyguards each one of his own people. W** **hen they sit Every bodyguard stay at his back.**

 

 

\- Well, where do we start? - Said  Ashe crossing her fingers in the Table.

 

\- Well, I’m still awesome about you getting involved with a Talon organization, Ashe - Dan said very seriously.

 

\- Right to the point as always Dan, Like I explain in my memo it was a particular situation.

 

\- We always establish to be neutral in this kind of stuff, Ashe. More since the incident of the 4 member - Dan replies a little hostile.

 

\- And we still, neutral. - Emmet raised his voice.

 

\- So, how do you qualify the situation here? - Dan Ask.

 

\- Convince - Ashe said calmly.

 

\- Can you explain yourself, Ashe? - Emmet Ask her.

 

\- Of course. Talon came here represented by men dressed in black with a skull mask named himself as a Reaper. Passing a photo shot of the camaras of Deadlock.

 

-… - Both Stay quiet, looking at the photo.

 

\- They came here to make a deal, peacefully they said. But I feel the tread at the minute they put a foot in my territory. There were 2 people on the back of the mask men and a sniper in the roof of the B building.

 

\- He wasn’t a good sniper then, you notice him. - With a goofy voice, Emmet mentions it. 

 

\- It was a good sniper, He or She makes me notice him, knowing what was my fate if I do a bad move. I don’t have too many options, really. So I let them in, to have a chat. 

 

\- What Did He want of you, Ashe? - Dan asks worriedly.

 

\- A gun appraisal - Ashe said calmy.


	11. Chapter 11

\- What did He want of you, Ashe? - Emmet asks worriedly.

 

\- A gun appaisal.

 

-Just that? - Dan ask surprised.

  
  
-It wasn’t a typical weapon, - she stands up - B.O.B brings it here.

  
  
  
**BOB Leaves the weapon in the middle of the table. A Weapon is so strange.**

 **  
**  
  
\- This is the most difficult evaluation I’ve done, I’ve seen a lot of weapons in these years of trafficking but this one will be a new age of technology.

  
  
\- A new age of problems. - Emmet establish.

  
  
\- Exactly - Dan reply.

  
  
\- That’s the reason I accept the deal. To have in my hands this weapon. - Ashe said touching the weapon with her right hand.

  
  
\- So Did You ask him a weapon as a pay, Really? - Dan was surprised.

  
  
\- It wasn’t only this weapon, there 4 and money and other stuff. But… the important thing is this weapon. This one is useless now because I open it and examined to death, making a lot of probes and tests.

 

 

**Ashe loses a little off balance and surcharge in the table.**

**  
**  
\- You don’t look so well Ashe, maybe you need to rest. We could…

  
  
\- After this, I promise Emmet.

 

\- Well, what did you find out? - Dan Ask as nothing happened but in his eyes was worried for Ashe.

  
  
\- Someone is making a new technology combining the last technology of India, Russia, and Corea.

  
  
\- They’re stilling the Techno to improver into a massive gun.

 

\- Well in the last test for Talon, I notice this weapon can break any existent shield.

 

\- You must be kidding me. - Dan said.

  
  
\- No. I don’t. - Ashe answer was very serious - I suspect they are trying to find the person involved in the creation of this new technology and If they find it...

  
  
\- That’s madness… - Emment whisper so worriedly - This will become a new war.

  
  
\- After I made the preliminary research and give it to talon, they give me the payment that We established. After they were far enough, I made my own research to find something can help us to counter this new technology.

 

\- Why do we need to protect us from that technology? Supposed we are allies now. Seen this last event happening.

 

\- In the last year, We hear a lot of rumors about Talon, I don’t trust them. They are a threat to everybody. I don’t like to take any chances, We have family, friends and our life business is here.

 

\- So, What proceeds?, What’s the plan? Emmet ash calmly tried to proceed with all the information.

  
  
\- I found a formula to increased a shield to make it a proof of this weapon, its a proto-prototype - She was feeling really sick.

  
  
-Does it work? - Dan Asked.

  
  
-Yeah, but I don’t have enough material… To improve it into a real situation.

 

  
-For what? - Emmet finally asks.

 

  
  
**She unfolds a map of the 3 territories of each member of the deadlock gang.**

  
  
-To make a 2 fortress in each territory. One for the people, and the other for our weapons depot.

 

\- 6 shields in total, they need to be biggest enough. - Emmet take a look at the map.

 

\- And hidden to the view - Dan was thinking already in the locations.

 

\- We are running off time. We don’t know what Talon plan is… We need to hurry up.

 

\- Then what’s the plan? - Emmet asks with a smile in his face. He know that face, Ashe has a big Plan to keep them safe, she looks so secure of it, he feels excited just like Dan.

 

\- We need to plan a different kind of robberies and interchange with a… 

  
  
**Ashe stops talking of sudden, landed in the table, she stays like this a seconds take a deep breath and continued.**

 

  
  
\- A lot of people to… Obtain…

 

 

**She can’t hand it longer and run away from the room.**

 

 

\- Well, I think We’re gonna take a rest, take my drink fella - passing through his drink to Dan.

 

 

\- I never say no, to a drink.

 

 

**Dan take the shot, meanwhile, Emmet gets close to his bodyguard and speaks to him in the ear.**

 

 

\- Hey kid, I need you to bring me something from the town, fast.

 

 

**Emmet goes to the room not too far from the office and enters, follow the noises to the bathroom.**

 

**Ashe was on her knees in front of the toilet. She was puking… He starts to rub her back.**

 

 

\- Breathe… Slowly Ashe - Emmet lookat his sorrounders

 

  
  
**He stands up and searches a mouthwash and give to her a little cup with it.**

 **  
****  
**  
\- Here you have. - giving to her.

 

  
\- Boss? - a boy was calling Emmet.

 

  
  
**The kid he sends to the town was returned and he was calling him outside the room** ****

**  
**  
\- I’m coming. Breathe deep, I'll back soon.

  
  
  
**Ashe stays there trying to maintain herself and doesn’t throughout again. Standing up and going up the bedroom.**

 

**She looks at the door and sees emmet with something In his hands.**

 

 **Emmet gives her a yellow and red smoothie.** ****

**  
**  
-What is it? - Ashe asks with a face of disgust.

 

-Give it a tried, Ashe.

 

-…. - She sighs and takes it.

  
  
  
**She sighs and take a sip of it, it has a sweet taste and then a really spicy.** ****

 **  
****  
**  
\- Oh my god, this is… - Making a strange face.

  
\- I know. Take another sip.

  
\- it’s helping, what is it?

  
\- Mango, Ice, and sweet chili, with chilly sweets, this was the only thing that helps my wife with her pregnancy nausea.

  
  
**Ashe looks at him surprised.**

  
  
\- Im…not - She tried to not look so strange and scared.

 

\- You may be an expert in weapons, plans and even make a team united but I have 3 kids, so tell me when you were going to tell me I’m gonna be an aunt?

 

-…  



	12. Chapter 12

\- Im…not - She tried to not look so strange and scared.

 

\- You may be an expert in weapons, plans and make a team united but I have 3 kids, so tell me when you were going to tell me I’m gonna be an aunt?

 

-…

 

\- You weren’t going to tell me? right?

 

\- it’s not that, it just… - Ashe don’t know what to answer.

 

**E** **mmet takes Ashe’s hands and both sit in the edge of the Bed.**

 

\- You don’t want to? You want to take care of… - Emmet almost whisper this.

 

**Ashe faces change drastically to horror.**

 

\- No, It’s not that. I was planning this, but I didn’t think it was going to be so fast - reply with shame.

 

\- What do you mean, Ashe? - Emmet was confused.

 

\- I really want to have time to finish the shields before anyone notices it - facing Emmet.

 

\- Why? - Emmet was surprised.

 

\- It’s a weakness, you know it.

 

**Emmett stays quiet, he knows how dangerous has had a family. They are always an easy and painful target.**

 

\- Yeah… What are you going to do? You know a kid in a place like this… - He was really worried about the future of the kid.

 

\- … I know, Emmet.

 

\- You have a plan, don’t you?

 

-… - Ashe bit her lower lip and stay quiet just thinking.

 

\- If you need any kind of help… In anything, you know you can count on me, don’t you Ashe?

 

\- Yeah, I know - holding his hand with a little more strength.

 

**She looks down hiding her face with her hair.**

 

-I have the impression you have an idea but you don’t want to tell me.

 

\- Not get…Emmet.

 

\- It’s ok Ashe, whenever you’re ready. I’ll be here, to support you in any desition you made.

 

\- But I will appreciate your help to work fast to finish the shields, soon as we can.

 

\- You can count on me, Ashe. Let’s go or Dan is gonna be really pissed off.

 

 

**Ashe stands up and both return to the room.**

 

**D** **an was looking at the window of the room taking another shot of tequila.**

 

 

\- Sorry about that. Let’s continue - Ashe continued.

 

 

M **eanwhile, in Overwatch. Mccree was in his Room, looking at Ashe photo. Until he hears someone close to his room so he hides it in his pocket. Ana appears in his room.**

 

 **-** Howdy,ma'am - Mccree said very polite.

 

\- How are you, honey? - Anna smile at him.

 

\- Bored. How was your trip to Europe? - crossing his arms.

 

\- Better than I plan. I found a Talon movement.

 

-That means…

 

\- I talk to Jack… He told me…

 

\- I can’t believe it … - Mccree look up really upset.

 

\- He’s just worried about you.

 

\- For what, exactly?

 

\- You never talk about Deadlock or her leader, maybe he thinks She’s a bad influence to you.

 

\- She is, but I’m really ground up to know what I’m doing.

 

\- Well the good news is that you can go to investigate that new Talon movement.

 

\- It’s a but … Right? - Mccree look at her.

 

\- Yeah, well I have to be with you every moment.

 

\- That not bad I like your company anyway - Mccree said winking at her.

 

\- Well prepare yourself we go tomorrow morning.

 

\- Yes, ma'am

 

**Meanwhile Ashe**

 

**Ashe gives Emmet and Dan a folder with the necessary information.**

 

 

\- Well with these we conclude the meeting. We have a lot of work ahead, so let’s start. I count on both of you.

 

\- Ok - Dan reply.

 

\- And we on you, Ashe. - Emmet reply.

 

\- It’s getting late, and I have a long way to go back. - Dan said.

 

\- Me too, Ashe - sadly Emmet add.

 

\- I know, We will see each other soon anyways. So have a safe trip, both of you.

 

 

**Ashe gets close to Dan and hugs him.**

 

\- A pleasure like always Ashe.

 

\- Same, Dan.

 

**Emmett wait to Dan walks far enough to hug as he and whisper something in the ear.**

 

\- Congratulations Ashe. I will send you the recipe of the smoothies.

 

\- Thank you, Emmet.

 

**Emmet gives Ashe a kiss in the cheek.**

 

**Ashe sees both of them go away from her territory in the dawn.**

 

**She came back to the hideout and call one of the threesomes.**

 

\- Tell everyone we have a meeting for the first hour tomorrow.

 

\- Of course, Boss.

 

**She starts to walk to her room, enters and closes the door.**

 

**She falls into her bed and she touches her belly.**

 

\- I wonder… If this is gonna work.


	13. Chapter 13

**-MCCREE-**

 

\- Before we go to Europe, can I make a stop in the town? ' Mccree asks with shame.

 

\- It’s really important? - Anna was now curious.

 

\- Well, yeah I don’t have more tabaco so… Do you mind if made a quick trip?

 

\- Well, if it’s so quick, I can make you company.

 

**Mccree don’t think he makes a face of disappointment to Ana**

 

\- You’re only going to Tabaco, Don’t you?

 

\- Well I want to leave something in the post too, ok.

 

\- Well, let’s go.

 

**-ASHE-**

 

**She was in front of all her gang in the hideout, waiting for her to speak to them.**

 

\- As you know, we have a peculiar visit a few days ago of Talon people.

 

-… - Anyone said nothing they were just listening.

 

\- They offer me a deal to make a gun appreciation, a gun that is a treat to everyone including us. Is that the same reason I have a meeting with deadlock Leaders yesterday. We are implementing a new security plan.

 

-…

 

\- We need to protect our territory including ourselves and the people of the town. So this is the Plan…

 

**-MCCREE-**

 

**Ana and Mccree arrived to town. And Mcree get into a store, and ask for his favorite tabaco, meanwhile Ana was looking for some supplies for the trip.**

 

**Mccree notice she was going to the back part of the store and he took a post with a picture of the town. Ask Cashier Men for a pen. In the Post, he Writes.**

 

_“I’m sorry about what happened the last time we saw, ok. I wanna compensate you, let me buy you the breakfastWhat about a month from today? We need to talk, baby girl. You know where to reply to meI´ll be in touch.  J.M.”_

 

**He saves the post in the bag of his shirt, the cashier give to him the box of Cohiba cigars.**

 

**He opens the box take one out and put it in his mouth and then give to him a chip to pay.**

 

\- Only the cigarettes and the post,Sir?

 

\- Yeah - Mccree reply in a hurry

 

**Ana arrived at his side with a few things for the trip.**

 

\- And these too, please - Mccree said to the men.

 

\- I can pay for these, Honey. 

 

\- Not in my watch ma'am

 

**They get out of the store and McCree light up his cigar and walk to the post mailAna just follows him, almost to arrive where she asks him.**

 

\- Do you really care about her, Don’t you?

 

-…

 

\- He didn’t reply, just smile to himself.

 

**-ASHE-**

 

**Ashe was preparing her motorcycle to give a trip to the town.**

 

**Aside her was one of the threesomes.**

 

 **-** I need to go to the town- But boss, you don’t want an Escort?

 

\- No, I just go to pick up a package and talk to our favorite sheriff, We need to talk about this new situation. If we want their support.

 

\- Yeah, you’re right, Boss.

 

\- Make sure to keep everyone together and save when I go out, ok?

 

\- Of course, Boss.

 

**Ashe turns on the motorcycle and stars her trip to the town.**

 

**-MCCREE-**

 

**He arrived at the postal mail, those old men know him a long time ago .**

 

\- The same address like always, sir.

 

\- Please.

 

**The old man saves the post in a little old box of letters with the number 1917.**

 

\- Counting on you - Leaving a chip in the wood reception.

 

**Mccree faces ana and smiles to her. He won’t speak about that to her, not for now.**

 

**They started their journey to Europe with Anna.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ashe arrived in the town and into a convenient store.** **And talk to a lady in a clothes store.**  
**  
**  
\- Miss Ashe, you come for your request?

  
\- If you have it - Ashe said politely.

  
\- Of course, I have it in time, dear.

  
**  
****The lady gives Ashe a packaging envelope in the paper. Ashe opens it.** ****

 **  
**  
  
\- Oh my god, it’s perfect. Great job - Closing the package.

 

  
\- Thank you, Miss Ashe. A pleasure like always.

 

  
**  
****Ashe gives to her a chip for the service.** ****

 **  
**  
\- Have you seen the sheriff today? - Asks to the lady.

  
\- It’s In his way to his morning coffee.

  
\- Ugh, in that awful coffee in the cafeteria of route 66?

  
\- Like every Monday, miss.

  
\- Disgusting… Well, thank you for everything.

  
\- To you, miss Ashe

  
  
**Ashe goes to her bike, save that package.** **And start her way to the cafeteria.** ****

**  
** **When she arrived she parks and look at it** **Dusty and the smell of that awful coffee.**

  
  
\- This morning nausea’s are going to kill me… - she said trying so hard to not throw up.  
  
  
**She tried her best to don’t throughout, and enter the cafeteria.** ****

**  
** **Everyone looks at the sound of the ringing bell of the door.** ****

**  
** **It was obvious, everyone in that dinner knows her.**

**  
** **  
** **She doesn’t bother the waitress to ask her for a table she just goes through looking for the sheriff.** ****

**  
** **He was a really attractive Men, he was tall, squad face, good body, Almon skin tone, dark brown hair with a nice mustache.**

**  
** **  
** **She stands right next to him.**

 

  
\- Can I join you? - Ask with her sexy voice tone.

  
  
\- … Of course, please - He was very serious, but he can deny she was beautiful. But he dont look interested in her in that way.

  
  
  
**The waitress was going to give her the card, and Ashe doesn’t take it.** ****

**  
** **She looks at Sheriff plate, it was Eggs with bacon, with that awful black coffee.**

**  
**  
  
\- I want a piece of apple pie and a cup of tea, please. - Reply without looking at her.

  
  
\- Right away, Miss. - She goes right to the kitchen really fast.

  
  
\- I thought you hate apple pie - Looking at her strangely.

  
  
\- I do, but my stomach has other planes today, Do you have a Problem?

  
  
\- Well, tell me to which we owe the honor of your presence, Miss Ashe? - changing the subject.

 

\- I have to talk to you about something really important - She said crossing her hands in front of the table.

 

\- When you said "important", that means problems for me… - He replies taking a bite of his bacon.

 

\- You’re gonna have them you wanted or not - She said a little piss off.

 

  
**The sheriff left aside his plate, clean himself with a napkin, and give an Ashe a full look of attention.**

  
  
\- What’s going on? - Looking at her eyes.

 

\- You hear about the people that came here two months ago - She said in a whisper.

 

\- Yeah, I hear something.

  
  
**Ashe looks at the dinner people. Everyone was trying to hear the conversation.**

 

**The waitress left the pie and the Tea in front of Ashe and she go away fast.**

  
  
\- They are Talon people.

 

\- Talon? Do you and your gang are with…?

 

\- No - Ashe said very cutting.

 

\- Then…?

 

\- They ask me an appreciation of a gun.

 

\- That’s all?

 

\- Why everyone said that so lightly, The toys they have are dangerous… Do you get me? - taking the first bite to the apple pie.

 

\- They are treating us? - The sheriff ask with a defiant look in his eyes.

 

\- Not for now, but who can say the won’t in the future? They’re making a lot of chaos around the world. Arizona could be his next stop.

 

\- You already have a plan, Don't you?

 

\- That’s why I came here. I need your cooperation in this sheriff. - Taking the second bite, and a sip of tea with grace.

 

\- You need to be more specific, Ashe.

 

\- I want to reconstruct the bomb Shelter.

  
  
\- For real? that old shelter?

 

\- Yeah, with that we would take less time to rebuild it than make one new.

  
  
\- So…

 

\- That please will be rebuilt with a specific shield that will protect the people of the town of future attacks from talon or whatever to try to threaten them. - The pie was almost halfway to the finish.

  
  
\- … - She left her tea aside, and make eye contact.

 

\- Do I have to repeat myself? - She was really intimidating.

 

\- No. I will talk to the Mayor, and find some men’s to help you at least to take the garbage out.

 

\- I will need more than that... Do you understand?

 

\- Yes, Miss Ashe.

 

\- Perfect. - Taking the last bite of the pie, and the tea.

 

\- How was it? ' The sheriff ask politely.

 

\- Not Bad, to say the truth.

  
  
**Ashe was taking a chip out.**

 ****  
- **L** eave it, I pay it.

 

\- Why?

 

\- I owe you one, remember.

 

\- Oh yeah, now I remeber, that problem with taht band of the north. You're welcome.

 

\- Yeah.

 

\- I’m counting on you, call me when you have the answer to the mayor.

 

\- I will.

 

\- I’ll see you later - She goes out of the cafeteria, follows of curious looks.

 

**-MCCREE-**

 

**By the Other Hand, Ana and Mccree just arrived at Rialto in the night.  
**

 

**In that place will take an eye on Talon Plans.**

\- I hate Italy. - Say Mccree leaving his Suitcase in the floor of a cheap hotel, in a room with two beds.

 

\- Why? - Anna Ask confuse at Mccree statement.

 

\- Too much wine...

 

\- You love alcohol

 

\- Yeah, but a prefer the whiskey, wine is so simple.

 

\- You’re gonna miss her? - Anna whispers.

 

**Mccree jumps in his bed without replying anything about it.**

 

\- …

 

\- Missing that old times?

 

\- I don’t talk about those years and you know it.

 

\- Too loyal to her until now?

 

**Mcree smirt and put his hat in his face.  
**

 

\- Sorry ma’am, I need to sleep.

 

\- Good night Mccree…


	15. Chapter 15

**The day’s flyway.**

 

**The bomb shelter was starting to look cleaner, and DeadLock gang was working really fast in the two shelters.**

 

**McCree and Ana haven’t seen something significant in Talon plans in Rialto. So the vigilance was boring.**

 

**Sometimes when he know Ana wasn’t looking at him, he looks at Ashe photo.**

 

**Just thinking if that mission takes them more than a month.**

 

**Meanwhile, Ashe was in her room in the deadlock gang hideout, looking at her in the mirror.**

 

**Her stomach was a little more visible. Her nausea’s were worse than ever, and she feels tired.**

 

**She searches a long coat to hide her stomach.**

 

**Take his smoothie and go on her bike.**

 

\- The turn of the night is getting ready?  - Ashe Asks.

 

\- Yes, boss, they are getting the things in the truck. - One of the threesome reply to her.

 

\- I’m gonna go to Emmet territories to see how is the shelter is going, then I’ll go to the town. - She said Riding her Bike.

 

\- Ok, Boss.

 

\- See you later. - Adjusting her hat to start her trip.

 

 

**Ashe drives to Emmet territories.**

 

**Direct to the shelter construction, the project has only a few weeks and it looks amazing.**

 

**Deadlock members working, meanwhile, they talk and listen to the radio.**

 

\- Wow, that’s fast. - she said surprised.

 

\- You ask it, that way

 

\- Well yeah, but… 

 

\- You can imagine this in a few weeks, don’t you?

 

\- Thanks for that Emmet.

 

\- What about you, Why are you wearing a coat in Arizona, Girl?

 

\- Well, I don’t want to notice my… - Ashe looks at her surrender, making sure no one hears her.

 

\- You don’t look any fat, it is what are you implying - Emmet said looking at her stomach

 

\- Well not yet, but I been seen some changes in my body and…

 

**The radio sound awful**

 

**and the news starts to play.**

 

_“An awful tragedy took place in Rialto, the city was involved in an attacked_

_by an army is known as Talon._

_A lot are injured, and some death, including Families and Omnics._

_A lot of witnesses assure some of the Overwatch Agents were in the place of the attack._

_We can’t assure if they are colluding._

_We still in touch to give you all the information about this tragedy.”_

 

**Ashe was atonic, she feels dizzy.**

 

**Overwatch Agents was replaying in his head**

 

**What if Jesse was there.**

 

\- I have to go… - she said in a whisper, turning fast.

 

**Emmet takes her by the shoulders.**

 

\- Take it easy, Ashe…

 

\- I’m fine - She replies with anger.

 

\- You’re not, breathe and think, now you have to think by two.

 

\- But… - She looks stress.

 

\- I won’t let you ride that bike until I know you’re not gonna make anything stupid. - Emmet look really serious.

 

**Ashe stays still for several minutes.**

 

**After that, she just takes a look at Emmet.**

 

\- I have to go, now. I will be fine, I promise.

 

**Emmet let her go slowly**

 

**Looking her directly to her eyes.**

 

\- Just be careful, ok - He said with anguish in her eyes.

 

\- Yeah. - She replies with emptiness in her eyes.

 

**She rides her bike and drives to the town.**

 

**And fo directly to the post office.**

 

 **In the post have a public Access with a lot of little post boxes** **with a keyhole, in numeric order. **She**** **hurries to find number 1917**

 

**Take out a key and open it. There it was a post, She turns it over and looks the signature. It was a McCree post.**

 

**So she read it quickly.**

 

\- He sends this a while ago… almost the date he asks me to meet us…

 

**She asks the receptionist a post to reply Mccree:**

 

_“You better Go.”_

_“Same Restaurant of the last time”_

_“See You on Friday 2th”_

_“A”_

 

\- I need to send this quickly, it’s an emergency. With discretion as always.

 

\- Don’t worry miss, we send it right away.

 

\- Thank _You._

 

 

**Ashe returned to the Deadlock Gang hideout**

 

**She feels so Lost.**

 

**Not knowing what exactly happens in Rialto**

 

**Mcree was Save?**

 

**She sees one of the Threesomes and stop, She needs to look strong to her people.**

 

_She cant look worried, not to Jesse._

_He’s a Traitor after All._

 

\- Send the replacement to the guys in Emmet territories, and give a big dinner to ones to arrived of the morning ship.

 

\- Yes, Boss. You’re ok, you look a little stress, you want a bottle of Jack Daniel’s?

 

\- Amm, Yes, please. It’s been a long Day, I think I need to relax a little bit - She said smiling at him.

 

\- Right Away, Boss.

 

**Ashe goes to her office, the threesome left the bottle in her desk and go away**

 

**She just sighs and look at the bottle and hide it in her desk.**

 

\- Faking drink it’s worst that I imagine, I really want a drink…

 

**Go to her Room, and lay in her bed turning the T.V**

 

**Just Looking at the images of the Tragedy of Rialto**

 

\- This is a mess… Please be save, Jesse


	16. Chapter 16

**The day Arrived**

  
She just finishes to take a Shower, look herself at the mirror, Emmet was right she doesn’t look fat, it was just a little of **weight** more, even knowing that… she feels **anxious**.

She does want Mccree to notice, she’s **pregnant**. Their lives were so complicated, the relationship was even more. Adding a Kid… well it wasn’t a good idea. But she always wants to make a family with him. Since she ran away with him in her youth.    
  
Knowing that that was going to happen after all the things happened in the past between them.  
At least she will have a part of him in her life and that was enough.  
  
She uses black jeans not so skinny look, a white t-shirt bigger that she used to wear, and her long coat, with deadlock logo. then she brushes her hair and put a little perfume.

  
  
**B.O.B was in her back, he looks worried too, Since she made herself the pregnancy test and turn positive, B.O.B was more protective than usually does.  She can't expect less, they were family since she hs use of reason.**

 **  
**  
  
\- Everything is gonna be fine, B.O.B, he wouldn’t hurt me. - B.O.B doesn’t change of look - Besides, you won’t be far enough to take care of me… well both - touching her stomach.

  
  
**She stops looking at herself in the mirror and turns to face B.O.B** ****

 **  
**  
\- I’m Scared B.O.B, but I need to do this. I need t osee if He's fine and safe.

  
  
**Ashe goes to her Ofice follow by B.O.B, take out a piece of paper, and start to write.** ****

**  
**  
\- B.O.B please, put the 2 boxes of my room in my bike with discretion, and the package of paper in the bed.

 

  
**B.O.B Make a sound of affirmation and go to her room.**

 

 ******Ashe concentrated in the letter she was making, she finish and save it in a letter envelope.**

 

 ******And save it in the pocket of her coat.**

 

  
  
\- I think a have everything…

 

  
  
**B.O.B Return to the office and make an affirmative reaction.**

  
  
  
\- Well is almost time.

  
  
**Ashe put his Hat, and go down to the garage, to her bike.** **B.O.B Already set the boxes in the bike and the paper stuff.** ****

 **  
****  
** \- You’re gonna out, Boss?

 

\- Yes, I have some business to attend to with Emmet, I don’t know how time I’m gonna spend in it. So can you take care of the Gang until I came back?

 

\- Of course Boss.

 

\- Don’t forget to send the new material to Emmet territory and I buy more stuff for the people working in the shields. Including Good Food and drinks.

 

\- Thank you, Boss

 

\- Well, see you later.  

  
  
**She rides her bike, and travel to the Cafeteria.** **Followed by B.O.B**

 **  
** **When she Arrived she parkin the back, and turn the bike off.** **Her heart was bitting so hard, she was scared, to not find him inside.  
**

 

**T** **hat something happened to him.**

**  
** **She was afraid of him to notice her pregnancy.**

  
  
  
\- Don’t be a coward… - She breathes deep and goes inside of the cafeteria.

  
  
  
**She did find him, she looking at the first tables… he wasn’t there.** **Until she looks at the back, There he was, with his cowboy look, talking to**

**the same waitress of the last time…** **She felt the air was coming back to her body, she felt relieved.** **At least he was fine.**

  
  
  
\- … - she cleared his throat.

 

 

**The waitress looked at her with envy in her eyes** ****

**  
****  
** \- Well, I leave you **both -** She leaves another menu and goes away.

 

\- What happened? The last time she almost through to you her underwear, now she has a look… - Ashe was atonic.

 

\- Yeah, I just tell to her I was waiting for someone special to me, and you arrived, well she’s mad now.

 

\- Oh… Don’t you tell me she’s not beautiful? - A little jelous in her tone of voice.

 

\- She is… but I’m not interested.

 

\- Can I? - Looking at the chair in front of his.

 

\- Please - giving her a gesture affirmation with his hand.

  
  
**Ashe sit down in the table of Mccree, He** **was looking at her without saying a word** **that put her nervous again.**

 

  
\- What? - She said a little mad.

 

\- New Look? - Ask with a funny tone.

 

\- Do you have a Problem with that?

 

\- No…

 

\- Well, what is the subject this time, Mccree?

 

\- What if we, ask something to eat before?

 

\- If you want… - Ashe whisper.


	17. Chapter 17

**It was awkward after they’re the last meeting sitting together again in the same table.**

 

 **She can’t stop looking at him just wondering if he was in Rialto a few days ago. She can’t ask him now.** **  
**

 

**There was a lot of people, and they can’t risk any inconvenient words in a public place.**

 

**She takes out her hat and her coat and put it the chair aside her.**

**  
** **Both were looking at the menu.**

  
\- So…

 

**McCree look at her**

  
\- They punish you, from the last time or you lied about it - Mcree smiled at Ashe.

  
\- Both.

  
\- And this time, they know you… - Ashe can't abstain to ask him.

  
\- No, I scaped.

  
\- Oh… - She just nods smiling trying to not laught hardly - You’re so dead…

 

 

 **The waitress pass close to the table with some plates to the table in front of them**.

 

 **The smell of liver with onions take Ashe attention.** **  
**

 

**She starts to feel it, nauseous again.** ****

**  
**  
\- I have to go to the bathroom, can you order for me?

  
\- Are you sure? I can wait for you...

  
\- No, it’s fine. You know what I like, so… it’s ok.

  
  
**She goes to the bathroom, with a little of a hurry, and start to throughout in the last toilet.** **  
**

 

**She spends at least 10 minutes in the bathroom.** ****

**  
** **She returns and finds McCree a little worried about her.** ****

**  
****  
** \- Are you ok?

  
\- Yeah, I’m ok.

  
  
**The T.V close to there table was giving the last news of Rialto, about the survivors and the plans to restore the city again.** ****

**  
** **Ashe notice the look of Mcree, That empty look full of sadness, she knows that look, he was there, he saw that tragedy.** ****

**  
****  
** \- You were there, Don’t you? - she asks In A whisper close to him.

  
\- We can’t talk here about it - He give to her a sad smile.

  
\- Yeah, well after this maybe we should change of location to talk peacefully.

  
\- The same place that the last time? - Mccree asks her with a playfull voice.

 

**Ashe feels intimate with that statement. But she controls herself.**

 

\- No, I have another place in mind.

 

\- Very well…

 

**He couldn’t finish when the waitress leaves the food in the table. It was a nightmare, it was a cheeseburger, with double meat and bacon,**

**her favorite, and a black beer.** **  
**

 

 **Mcree ask her usual apple pie with black coffee.** ****

**  
****  
** \- DAMN - she thought - Why this is happening to me?

  
\- It’s Everything ok, you don’t want to eat that?

  
\- No, it’s perfect. - She lied, the problem is not the burger, its the beer…

 

  
  
**She starts eating her burger, it was so delicious, so shame she can’t drink for her pregnancy.** **So she fake to drink after 2 or 3 bites.** **  
**

**She can feel the burger in her throat.** ****

**  
****  
** \- I know, I don’t have the right to ask you, but … How are they?

 

\- Who?

 

\- Our oldest friends

 

\- Oh…the’re fine, both of them.

 

  
  
**She spends all the breakfast eating her burger alone.** **It was obvious he finishes first.** **S** **he rises to end up quickly without choking.**

 **  
****  
** \- Do you want anything else? - The waitress asks.

 

\- Water, please.

  
**  
** **After she takes the glass of water in one shot, he asks the account** **to go away.** ****

**  
** \- So… where we are going?

 

\- Take your bike and follow me, Mccree. If you still can keep up my pace

 

\- Of course, I can.

 

  
**Ashe ride her bike** ****

 **  
**  
\- Well, follow me, cowboy. - Ashe turns her bike and starts the ride.

  
  
**Mccree runs to his bike and starts to follow her.** ****

**  
** **After a few minutes, they were far from the town and find an old farmer house.** **it seems abandoned.** **  
**

 

**Ashe stops at the barn in the back of the house.**

**  
** **Ashe Open the bard and turn to face Mccree.**

  
  
\- Get inside with your bike, that way we don’t look suspicious of been in an abandoned barn.

  
\- How do you know it’s abandon?

  
\- I but it a while ago.

  
\- Why?

  
\- Nothing in special, I want a farmhouse that’s all. And this locations is nice. So far away from people.

 

 ******McCree takes her word and gets inside with his bike.**

  
**Both park it close to the door.** ****

**  
** **Ashe closes the barn in the inside.**


	18. Chapter 18

**When Ashe closes the barn walk giving Mccree her back.**

 

\- I want to tell you…-  Ashe has started the conversation without eye contact.

 

**Ashe feels how Mccree pushes her hat away from her head with his metallic hand, and turn her, putting her hand in her neck and the other taking her by the waist, kissing her fiercely.**

 

**The kiss wasn’t innocence, it was intense, he pushes her into his body. That was a killer kiss, she feels her knees don’t respond. So she holds with his arms.**

 

**He takes advantage of that and starts to take her down slowly until she’s lying down in the hay.**

 

\- Wait… - Ashe whisper to him. But it seems he didnt hear her.

 

**He kisses her since her neck to her chest. Unbutton the shirt in every kiss.**

 

**Her brassiere was exposed to Mccree view.**

 

\- I miss you **-** Mccree kissing her again this time was more tender and sweet.

 

\- Jesse…

 

**McCree was approaching her touching to her legs and slide them to her buttocks.**

 

**She is helpless, she is in loves of his touch.**

 

**The smell of his perfume, his beard in her skin.**

 

**Mccree slides his hand down her shirt, trying to reach her stomach.**

 

\- Wait, stop **! -** Ashe raises her voice, taking Mccree for a surprise.

 

**Mccree stopped of sudden and she sits quickly.**

 

**Adjusting her shirt.**

 

\- I’m sorry, I… Just assume you want to and… - Mccree feel bad and was really ashamed.

 

\- I want to, for real… It’s just - She Sign - embarrassing herself.

 

**Mccree looks confused.**

 

**She looks at him, she really wants to, after everything is happening, this war and her secret pregnancy.**

 

**Maybe the won’t see each other again.**

 

\- What? - He was worried about that fact.

 

\- Just don’t take my shirt off, please. - She whispers into his ear.

 

\- Why?

 

\- ...

 

\- You had a new scar you're ashamed to show me.

 

\- Yeah... noting serious.

 

 

**Ashe takes the move and kisses him.**

 

**Mccree still atonic, so Ashe sits in his Lap in the cowgirl pose.**

 

 

\- I’m Sorry… - Kissing Mccree with sweetness again and again.

 

 

**Ashe takes Mccree Hand and guides them to her back**

 

 

\- Please, keep going - Whisper to close to his mouth.

 

 

**Mccree star to kiss her back, with precaution.**

 

**After a few minutes, he recovers the rhythm.**

 

 **Ashe takes off her coat** **and McCree does the same to his brown jacket.**

 

**Meanwhile, Ashe is unbuttoning Mccree shirt.**

 

**He takes it off quickly.**

 

 

\- Wow… - She said with a smile in her face.

 

 

**When He finishes he roll her in the hay to be in the top.**

 

**He slowly touches her cheek with his right hand.**

 

 

\- I’m gonna take your boots off - Mccree said with a rought voice.

 

\- Yeah…

 

**Mccree Smile when He takes them off**

 

\- What?

 

**Ashe reply, taking her jeans and underwear off**

 

 - You know, this reminds me to our first time - Ashe looks at him with shame. 

 

**He was unbuttoning his pans without looking at her, his eyes were looking at the past and he was just smiling with those memories in his head.**

 

\- You and me, in your stable rolling in the hay after your first robbery in that store. Remember? 

 

\- I went out in the middle of the night with a bottle of whiskey that I steal that day and stay there Until dawn.

 

\- In my arms and go away before your fokes notice you weren't home.

 

\- They wouldn't notice anyway... - Ashe whispers sadly - But that doesn't matter in that moment or even now.

 

**Mccree takes his pants off and slowly lay down with Ashe.**

 

**They stare at each other for a moment.**

 

\- Why are you looking me like that? - Mccree asks her, to close to her face.

 

\- Like what? - She was wondering.

 

\- With sadness in your eyes - he replies touching her chin.

 

\- I’m not sad, Mccree.

 

\- I haven't tell you that You’re the worst liar I ever meet.

 

 

**Mccree kiss her before She replies anything. He just want to enjoy that moment to her with out any regret or something that ruin that moment.  
**

 

\- Let's leave tah tall behind, there's only you and me now.

 

\- You're right, cowboy.

 

**He adjusts to her entry, and penetrate her slowly, enjoying the moment.**

 

**She moans at the feeling of chill in her inside.**

 

 

\- Damn… - Mccree moans pressing Ashe ass to his dick.

 

\- That’s so deep  - She feels so good been skin to skin with Mccree.

 

 

**She looks at him, Just wondering,  How she can feel like this for him**

 

“I knew it, at the moment I saw you, loving you was going to hurt me.” - Ashe thought.

 

**She closes her face to his to recharge his front head to Mccree’s.**

 

\- Hold yourself - he orders to her.

 

**Mcree started to move inside her, at first was slow, but he increased the speed with every moan made by Ashe.**

**she can feel her orgasm coming.**

 

\- Jesse…

 

-  I know, you so tight down here - moan in her ear - Oh Liz…

 

 

**She hugs him with her legs so tight**

 

**He kisses her and pushes her body to his.**

 

**Until both cross the orgasm.**

 

 

 **-** Jesse, stay here for a moment.

 

-…

 

**Hugging her from the back.**

 

**Still kissing her shoulder and neck.**

 

**Smelling her hair.**

 

**Getting lost in his feelings for her.**

 

**She barn start to feel cold and the sound of Rain increase making eco inside the old structure.**

 

\- I am really sorry about what I said the last time we saw. - Mccree whisper to get in her ear while he is hugging her.

 

\- Why? You just said exactly what you think.

 

\- Not all the things I said where true…

 

\- You was right - She whisper.

 

\- In what?


	19. Chapter 19

\- You were right - Ashe whisper

 

\- What do you mean? - Mccree ask her.

 

**Ashe turns around to be face to face without breaking the hug**

 

**That was so Intime.**

 

\- About what you said about my deal with Talon, I had a lot of reasons to work with them, and one of them was really egoist, I admit it. I made that deal knowing how they were. I don’t have many options either but…

 

\- But I’m no one to tell you with who can o cannot make deals, it’s your business, it’s always been your choice.

 

\- But I was wrong, you’re right. When I see what they do in Rialto, That Images of families burn and the omnics in pieces…

 

**The face of Mccree Change.**

 

\- You were there, don’t you?

 

\- Yeah, it was awful…

 

**Hugging her closer to him.**

 

\- I’m sorry, Jesse…

 

\- This war sucks, there is only chaos and death.

 

\- Just like the last one.

 

**Both jump a little bit when they hear some knocking on the barn door**

 

**Mccree takes the peacekeeper off.**

 

\- Who’s that?

 

\- Relax, It’s B.O.B.

 

**Mccree relax a little bit, Ashe starts to dress quickly**

 

**Mccree do the Same with laziness**

 

\- Do you see that two boxes in my bike? - Ashe point to them.

 

\- Yeah… - Reply with bewilderment

 

\- They are for you, Untie them and take them in your bike.

 

\- what are in them?

 

\- Do you trust me?

 

\- I do.

 

\- Then, Don’t question me, just do it. - Mccree rolls his eyes, nodding. She doesn’t change that bossy attitude.

 

**Ashe Open the Barn and let B.O.B in.**

 

**Meanwhile, Mccree does what she ask him.**

 

\- What is going on B.O.B? - B.O.B looks at her from the feet to the head.

 

**B.O.B give to her an ear mic, it was an important call if B.O.B interrupt them.**

 

**She put it in to take the call.**

 

\- … Ah, Emmet? - she day before recognizing the voice.

 

\- Are you Ok? - ask worriedly.

 

\- Yes, Why?

 

\- One of your men’s call me to see if you arrived at my territory for a business, and I got worried about you since I don’t see you all day.

 

**Mcree finishes his task and walk to Ashe position.**

 

**He smiles at her and starts taking the hay stuck in her hair.**

 

\- I’m fine, I almost finished this business… when I do, I will be on my way over there.

 

**Mccree Kiss her slowly no matter she was in a call.**

 

\- Ok. I wait for you - Ashe finish the kiss with Mccree to answer to Emmet

 

\- Yeah…Bye. - She returns the mic to B.O.B

 

\- I finish my request, my lady. - Mccree says to her making a gesture with his hat.

 

\- Perfect.

 

**She goes for her coat, and take the letter hidden in the pocket.**

 

\- I need you to go back quickly to Overwatch and give this and that 2 boxes to someone clever enough to understand mechanics, weapons, etc.

 

\- Why?… What is inside that boxes, Ashe?

 

\- The reason why Talon makes a deal with Deadlock Gang.

 

**Mccree was trying to proceed everything Ashe said.**

 

**Ashe, on the other hand, leave in Mccree hands the paper package with the letter.**

 

\- The package is for you. I hope you like it.

 

**Ashe put her coat on, she turns around to go for her bike, to go.**

 

**But Mccree takes her by the arm firmly.**

 

\- Wait, This is treason. To Deadlock Gand and Talon…

 

\- Yes, I know.

 

\- Are you dummy? You know how dangerous is that.

 

\- 3 months ago, you were begging me for this and of course, I know its dangerous, I’m not stupid.

 

\- So why are you doing this? You know what Talon would do if they find out? or You don’t remember to betray in the deadlock is paying with the dead.

 

\- I know, I Made that rule.

 

\- I won’t take those boxes if that means your life is in danger, Ashe.

 

**Ashe sign a take Mccree face in her hands**

 

\- This isn’t about you or me, is beyond us, this is more important. - Ashe looks Mccree metallic arm - I’m sorry to take your arm off.

 

\- Why are you telling me this now?

 

\- I always knew that was my fault you leave us, I see how you were falling in pieces every time I need you to do a dark work for me. I see the emptiness in your eyes, you change, starting to drink a lot of alcohol then Blackwatch take you away and after a while … I see you with overwatch members, I see you smiling with that family of yours, helping others and making good action save you, they do something that I couldn’t do in the past. Maybe I need this to feel better after everything I did to others and you.

 

\- I was really pissed off, but I knew you have the pressure to make an example of me, you’re one of the leaders of Deadlock Gang. I really know you wouldn’t kill me, or hurt me with intention, Liz.

 

\- Don’t take me that chance, Jesse.

 

\- I won’t, but if your gonna do this, Why you don’t come with me to Overwatch?

 

**He was Serious with that statement.**

 

\- What?

 

\- You will be safe there, not Deadlock or Talon would hurt you.

 

\- There’s no place in the world I could hide from any of them, if they want me dead, I’m Dead, but it’s a consequence I’m ready to pay for.

 

**Mccree put both of his hands in each Ashe’s shoulder.**

 

**Collider his front to Ashe's**

 

\- Please, I can talk with Morrison, He will understand.

 

\- No… I will be fine, Jesse. - Making space between their faces.

 

\- Promise me, If something happened that put your life in danger. You will go to Overwatch. Only if you promise me, I will be more peaceful.

 

\- I promise. I really have to Go.

 

**Mccree Kiss her with passion and despair for her lips.**

 

\- I… - Ashe cover Mccree mouth

 

\- Don’t say it now…  - Mccree free himself of Ashe hand.

 

\- I Love you, I always did. - Mccree look at Ashe with a deep look and love.

 

\- … - Ashe just nodding with a smile in her face - I love you too, Jesse.

 

**Both kiss again. So close, so passion like both of them trying to express every inch of their feelings in that kiss.**

 

\- Wait until the rain stop. It’s dangerous to drive with this weather - McCree said almost without breathing.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Worst-excuse ever - Ashe said crossing her hands in her chest.

 

\- Well… I have to try... - Mccree get closer again to her mouth.

 

\- It’s not raining that hard anymore. Also, Emmet is waiting for me - Ashe whispers to him.

 

\- I was wondering If, we could see each other again in a month - Stealing her a quick kiss

 

\- I’m working on something big right now but I promise I will write you back - She doesn’t open her eyes after the kiss.

 

\- I’ll be waiting… - She gives a step back and turns without making eye contact.

 

\- Drive safely.

 

\- You Too.

 

 

**Ashe takes her bike out and rides it.**

 

**She looks back and sees him looking at her.**

 

**He didn’t change that much since their adventures together in their youth.**

 

 

\- See you, cowboy.

 

 

**Ashe rides away before she decides to stay there.  
**

 

**Hurt, that really was goodbye for her part.  
**

 

**She can’t risk like this again, after betray, and for her pregnancy.  
**

 

**She tried not to cry out.  
**

 

**In the other Hand, McCree takes his bike to and drives to the Overwatch Base.**

 

**…  
**

 

**-MCCREE-  
**

 

**When he arrived, he waits to someone to open the Gate.**

 

**As always Winston gives him the welcome.  
**

 

\- Howdy - Mccree greets Winston.

 

\- You’re in serious problems, McCree - Winston looks at him seriously.

 

\- I can imagine that, but I really need you to make me a favor, please. This is really important.

 

\- What kind of favor? - Winston sign, looking at Mccree.

 

\- I know this will be difficult to believe but I need you to trust me and hear me exactly what I’m going to tell you.

 

**-ASHE-  
**

 

**Ashe Arrived at Emmet territories, He makes her a sign to go inside the base.**

 

**She obeys him after she did, he finds her in the door.  
**

 

 

\- Hey, Ashe how are you doing - Emmet hugs her, stay still a moment and smirt.

 

\- I need to talk to you in private. - Ashe whisper in his ear.

 

\- Let’s go to my Office. - Ashe just makes an affirmation gesture, making a sign to B.O.B to wait for her outside the office.

 

 

**-MCCREE-**

 

**Mccree was leaving the boxes, Ashe, give to him in the desk of Winston private laboratory and then give him in the hand the letter.  
**

 

\- Let me see, Calamity Ashe give to you this to bring it here, telling you this whatever is inside is a Talon clue to their business to you ex-gang.

 

\- Yes.

 

\- And you don’t open it?

 

\- No.

 

\- Are you nuts, what if its a tramp? a bomb or a tracker…?

 

\- It isn’t, I know her, I trust her.

 

\- Even if that put in danger your life.

 

\- Yeah.

 

\- I can’t believe I’m doing this - Winston murmur opening the letter and putting his glasses on.

 

**-ASHE-**

 

**After Ashe go into the office, Emmet closes the door.**

 

\- You want something to drink or eat?

 

\- No, thank you, Emmet.

 

**Emmet gets close to her face smiling and taking hay hidden in her hair.**

 

\- So… How is he?

 

\- Who? - Ashe was trying to play dummy

 

\- Jesse **Mccree,** of course.

 

\- I don’t know. 

 

\- Sure… - Emmet reply crossing his Arms and looking at with a smile in his face.

 

\- You’re following me? - she replies a little angry.

 

\- I don’t have the need of that, I know you, I can bet my life his the father of your child, and you been with him not too long ago, you still smell to his perfume.

 

\- … - She can’t reply to that.

 

\- So, you’re going to run away with him again? - Emmet asks very seriously.

 

\- What? … No!

 

\- Why? … Ashe, you’re pregnant. You can’t stay here, it’s too dangerous for your baby. Don’t tell me he doesn’t want to take you with him for his gang… Overwatch.

 

\- He doesn’t even know about the baby.

 

\- Why you don’t tell him, Ashe?

 

\- It’s Complicated. He loves to be in Overwatch, makes good action is a need to be in peace with his past actions. That’s his support. For the other hand, I don’t even know if he wants a baby, what if he doesn’t and I don’t want him to feel obliged to me or my baby… And the most important reason is this child, his parents are 2 of the most wanted persons in the U.S.A well and other places, and if anyone knows this, about my pregnancy. My baby will be in constant danger. You’ve seen even Overwatch isn’t Safe. And I don’t know if you and Dan want me here after what I do today… - Ashe breaks the eye contact and look to the ground.

 

\- … What do you do, Ashe? - Taking her right shoulder with his arm.

 

**-MCREE-**

 

**Mcree was looking at Winston reading the letter with determination, only in the last part of the letter, Winston draws a smile in his face.**

 

\- What?

 

\- If what she is Writing is True, this is really important.

 

\- What is it?

 

\- Talon goes with her to make an evaluation of … - He opens the first box, and a Weapon in Pieces is inside - this weapon. Like she writes is a weapon I never have seen…She knows too much about weapons, didn’t she?

 

\- She’s been in the Bussiness for a really long time, and she knows more… for other reasons I can tell you.

 

\- Well in the other box is the same weapon, but is untouched. Exactly like Talon leave it there.

 

\- What Kind of weapon is it? - Winston takes out the untouched Weapon, and look at it.

 

\- Well as she describes it is a weapon with new technology, a fusion with different kinds of weapons around the world. But the potential of the bullets is the most important. In the words of Calamity is capable to cross all the existence shields until now.

 

\- Are you fucking kidding me… - Say very impressed.

 

\- She makes a lot of proofs to find the best formula to implement a shield to counteract the bullets of this weapon. But she isn’t sure if…  - Returning to read the letter.

 

\- Sure of what? - Mccree was trying to read the content of the letter, but Winston doesn’t let him.

 

\- She’s really smart, In a little time making a formula to increased the strength to a shield to make it bearable to this bullets, but she isn’t sure if we can make a more powerful formula.

 

\- What do you think about it?

 

\- I  need to make my own proofs and remake her formula. She sends an example but I’m not sure it’s enough to make several proofs.

 

\- Well... Can you do it?

 

\- Of course, I can, I’m a scientist. The problem is to hide this to Morrison.

 

\- … - Mcree start to think in a plan.

 

\- There’s no need to hide it anymore. - Morrison answer stands in the back door hearing the conversation. Mccree makes his head back, and put his eyes in white, just waiting for the worst.

 

**-ASHE-**

 

\- I … betray Deadlock Gang.

 

\- What? - Emmet almost screams, taking his hand off her shoulder.


	21. Chapter 21

\- I betray Deadlock Gang - Ashe whispers.

  
\- What? What do you mean? What the hell did you do Ashe? - Emmet was atonic.

  
\- I send to Overwatch the weapons Talon gave to me.

 

**-MCREE-**

**  
****-** There’s no need to hide it anymore - It was Morrison on the back door.

  
\- Morrison… - Mccree try to make an excuse but it was pointless.

  
\- You better explain to me, What the hell is going on, here.

 

**Mccree stops Winston of talk.**

 

 ****  
\- I can explain to you...

 

\- Make it fast, Mccree. I don't have all day.

 

\- I went to Arizona and…

 

\- Again…

 

\- Yes, Again and I talk to Ashe, She… Gave to me this to bring it to Overwatch.

  
\- What is that? - Morrison looks confused.

  
\- It’s the weapons that Talon leave them. This is the new armament of the Talon army - Mccree reply.

  
\- And it’s True? - Looking at Winston.

  
\- She sends us a letter that explains it - Winston gets closer.

  
\- Give it to me - Morrison takes the letter from Winston and reads it.

  
  
**-ASHE-**

 **  
** \- Oh Jesus Christ, Ashe! You know in how many problems are you now?! - Emmet raised his voice.

  
  
\- I just, when I see what happen in Rialto, something inside of me tell me I need to do something - Ashe said with shame.

  
  
\- I get it, Ashe, I’m a Father, and I have omnics friends, like B.O.B, seen so much destruction and cruelty… moves me too. But you know the rules, you worked with the law.

 

\- Technically they are not with the law, now.

  
\- Really sarcasm, now?! - Emmet was piss off.

  
\- Well, sorry.

  
  
**-Mccree-** ****

 **  
** \- It’s so difficult to believe she’s telling the truth? - Mcree ask very seriously, Morrison doesn’t answer to that and look, Winston.

  
  
\- Winston, can you help me activating your Shield?

 

  
**  
** **Winston active his shield and move away at the same time Morrison take the weapon and shot at it.** **The shield was useless after that shut.**

 

 **The bullet was really powerful.** **Morrison stays quiet for a minute looking the damage.**

 

 **  
**  
\- Mccree, bring symmetry, please. She’s is in the dinning room.

 

 

**Mccree didn’t argue anymore ago for Symmetra.**

 

  
\- So, It’s true then, She’s helping us? - Jack asks very seriously.

 

  
\- It looks like it - Winston reply.

  
  
…

  
**Mccree returns with Symmetra**.

 

  
\- How can I help you? - Symmetra was always serious.

 

\- Sorry for disturbing you, Symmetra. Can you build a wall barrier in front of us? Please.

 

\- Of course.

  
  
  
**The barrier shows up a** **nd Morrison gives a sign to make everyone stay back a** **nd shoot it** **. The barrier now has a big hole.**

 

  
\- What kind of weapon is that? No weapon has ever been able to through my barrier...

 

\- We aren’t sure yet.

 

 **Winston takes a brush and take a little of as the formula and put it in the shield** **Winston stays back en the salty like everyone and Jack Morrison shot again in that spot.** **This time the shield only crack a little bit. Almost invisible.**

 **  
****  
** \- Fascinating… I’m impressed. You’re working in this Wington? - Symmetra looks very interested.

  
\- He is, Thanks to you for your valuable time, Symmetra. Please, Winston, keep doing all the testing required and maintain me informed of anything.

 

\- Can I Have a word with you,  Lieutenant Morrison?

 

\- Let’s go to my Office. Have a good day, everyone - Givin finishes to this “reunion” in Winston laboratory.

  
  
**-ASHE-**

 

**Emmet is breath really deep. Trying to relax.**

**  
**  
\- I have no problem because I know you make a choice to help innocent people. But Deadlock gang members could feel betrayed, more to Overwatch, because they are trying to capture us, put us in jail and they take one of the head leaders with them, that actually work with them as a traitor.

 

**Ashe looks at him.**

**  
**  
\- I’m Sorry. It just, if they find out… the story with Jesse could repeat in front of my eyes. I still remember that day.

 

  **-PAST-**

 **  
** **Deadlock bosses were discussing an important subject in the meeting room in Ashe territory.** **And a deadlock gang member enters to the room without warning.**

 

  
\- Boss, we found Mccree. ****

**  
** **Ashe and the other leaders stand up.** ****

**  
** \- Where is He? - Ashe reply.

 

  
\- In the cells, boss - the guy answer.

 

  
-We leave right away - Dan answer. ****

**  
** **After the deadlock gang guy goes away.** **The three stay silent.**

 **  
****  
** \- Let’s go - Ashe breaks the silence.

**  
** **  
** **Emmet takes Ashe shoulder.**

 

\- Are you sure about this, Ashe? - Emmet asks her almost in a whisper.

  
\- He’s a traitor - Ashe said with sadness.

  
\- He never told Overwatch anything about us, you should know it. It’s been months since he’s with them. Jesse has a lot of Information about us and Overwatch doesn’t catch us yet.

 

\- Yet, we don’t know if he talk about us but He’s a traitor to the eyes of Deadlock Gang. If we don’t kill him, we will be seen as weak Leaders. And you know what happend if the leaders fall.

 

\- You’re gonna Kill him, Ashe? , Seriously?, Can you?… You and him…

 

\- No - _Ashe reply Almost in a scream_ \- Maybe I can’t kill him for now but I’m just gonna make sure, everyone in Deadlock gang knows, that if you betray us. They will have consequences.

 

\- What are you planning Ashe?

  
\- Just Follow me.

  
  
**Ashe goes down to a basement for prisoners** **in the middle of a cell illuminated by artificial** **light it was Jesse McCree.** ****

**  
** **He was wounded by her people, gagged.** **He has black clothes his usual cowboy hat and a shiny deadlock logo in his belt.** ****

**  
** **That really makes Ashe lost his temper.** ****

**  
** **How Dare He? He betrays them and has the cynicism to port a deadlock logo.** ****

**  
****  
** \- Take him out, send him to the center of the hideout. To everyone can see this - Ashe reply with anger in her eyes.

  
  
  
**Two of her men take him out and as she asks to take him to the hideout center of the big auditorium. With a lot of Deadlock Gang members.**

 **  
** **Ashe kneels in front of him and forced him to look at her to the eyes.** **He can’t talk but his eyes tell her, he wants to say something to her.** ****

**  
**  
\- To shame, It’s waste of the prodigy left-handed, “The big Six Shooter” now he is working with the law. Betraying his owns, but Deadlock Gang doesn’t forget the rules, So… Dan, can you help me taking his belt and tie them up to his elbow of his left hand.

 

 **Dan does exactly what she ask for, without question or doubt.** **It was pretty obvious what she wants to do.**

 

  
\- Can you borrow me your machete, Emmet? - Ashe have a tone so devilish

  
  
\- You don’t have to do this by your own hand, Ashe. - Emmet whisper to her.

 

\- Of course, I have to. Can you hold him? - Emmet obeys her with a sad look in his eyes -  B.O.B, hold his left Arm. - B.O.B delay a little bit to obey Ashe.

  
  
\- If you decide to be “The hand of Blackwatch” I wanna see how you’re gonna do that without it, Let’s see if they can use you after this.

 

 **Ashe put in front Mccree arm and swing the machete** **Mccree was intimidated by Her** **She finally did it,** **She made a clean Cut to Mccree Left Hand** **He Muffed Scream The pain was so unbearable so much McCree pass out** **She takes the bandana off her neck to clean** **The Machete of Mccree’s blood** ****

**  
****  
** \- Clean the wounded, I want him to keep alive until Blackwatch found him then leave him in the desert. This will be a good message to Blackwatch. Now Get him out of my sight. - Ashe turns around, a single tear, fall in her check. Trying to maintain her sanity with deep breaths.

  
  
**-END PAST-**

 

 ...

 

**-MCREE-**

 

**Mcree wants until Morrison close the door of his office.**

 

  
\- He’s trying to do something good with this information, Jack - been so soft in his voice.

  
  
\- She’s an impulsive and egoist woman. She’s the Head Leader of a criminal organization, since years. And you’re telling me she has a moment of awakening.

 

\- I can argue about her past action - _Touching his metal arm_ \- but She does have a heart, even if you don’t believe it she’s a good person in the inside.

  
  
\- I think there something hidden, Mcree. She doesn’t tell you anything more when she gives you that cargo?

  
  
\- She just feels bad about the events of Rialto so she decides to help us to stop Talon.

  
  
\- Hard to believe, really. Reyes never told me anything about you or Deadlock gang, there was always a special deal between you and him, that I respect until now. Cause I know what kind of person you are after years of working together. I don’t know Her, I don’t know she’s doing this for something more… so I trust you tell me. What does she want?

 

\- Mental Peace. That’s all.

  
  
\- I will trust you, Jesse - Morrison gives him his back, finishing this meeting.

 

\- But I want to ask you something - Mccree said before to end the conversation.

  
  
\- What is it? - Morrison doesn’t bother to turn around to look at him.

  
  
\- She is seriously in Danger, Deadlock Gang never forget a betray and the punishment is **Dead**. Even if they forgive her, Talon probably will assume she help us and They will hunt her down.

 

\-  Is most likely.

  
\- Please, Jack, She needs help - Mccree almost beg.

  
  
\- Since today, If she wants or needs help. She will be under the protection of Overwatch. You have my word, Jesse.

  
  
\- Thank you, Jack.

  
**  
****-ASHE-** ****

 **  
****-** I DON’T KNOW IF I CAN PROTECT YOU, ASHE - Emmet was scared.

  
\- I don’t need anyone to protect me, this is my own shit. I just need a friend to help me with something.

  
\- How can I help you, Ashe? ' Emmet asks her.

  
\- To Escape or Die.


	22. Chapter 22

**Mccree was walking in the town street until he arrived at the postal mail.** **He asks for a post, and write:**

 

  
“Hey Baby Girl, I need to talk to you. It’s Important. Same place, Same hour for a Solitary Talk”“Att: J.M”

 

**Jesse sends the Post.**

**  
** **…**

 ****  
**Meanwhile, Ashe still talking to Emmet.**

  
\- Do we only have that’s options? - Emmet asks worriedly.

  
\- It looks like it I can count on you to help me? As soon as we can. I can hide my pregnancy too much longer, Emmet.

 

\- Yeah, I know.

 

\- Well, I have to go, now.

 

\- Wait, my wife gave me this for you.

 

**Emmet gives her a bottle of pregnancy pills, Vitamins, and other stuff.**

 

 ****  
\- Thank you, please tell your wife I really appreciate it. - Ashe reply with a big smile in her face, and little tears in her eyes. She can’t buy that stuff by herself everyone knows her. So that gift so valued.

  
  
\- I will.

 

 **Ashe returns to deadlock gang hideout.** **She was tired. So she takes a bath and goes to rest in her bed and she falls asleep.**  
**2 Months pass through**

  
  
**Ashe was avoiding all the post of McCree send to her with silly excuses to not see him. “I’m busy”, “I have a meeting that day”**

 

  
\- The excuses are running out… - Ashe said Looking at the last post-McCree send to her.

 

_“Liv, Are you Mad with me?, the last thing I said to you, Sacred you out? I really mean It, everything I said that day, please. We need to talk. If you don’t, I’m capable to go into Arizona and Walk on Deadlock Gang territory until I see you. So, please… Just a ask you for a Moment” JM._

 

  
**Ashe feels a kick.**

 

  
\- I can’t believe it, You’re on his side, you haven’t even born and you have a favorite parent. Traidor - Ashe smile, touching her belly in circles.

  
  
**She looks herself in the mirror. His belly was exposed now. Nausea’s was less regular. She was hungry almost all the time. She didn’t come out to much. She has the feeling that deadlock gang suspects about it.**

 **  
**  
**She can’t be helped, she’s 5 months of pregnancy. She can’t hide it, even with long clothes.**

 **  
**  
**The shield was almost finished. Emmet and her thought in a plan to help her to escape. She was going to have a Terrible motorcycle “accident”, she won’t “Survive”. After that fake accident, she can go to another place to have a peaceful life, with her baby.**

 

\- I’m really worried about you, baby. I can go to the hospital to check you out. But soon it’s gonna be only you and me - _B.O.B makes a sad sound_ \- sorry… and of course B.O.B **.** Promise I will be a better mom. ****

**  
** **  
** **-MCCREE-** **  
**

 

**He was reading the last rejection post of Ashe.**

 

_“I can go. I’m Really occupied in some business. Maybe in other time.” A._

  
  
**He saves it in his pocket and takes out a cigarette. And take a smoke.**

 

\- What the hell is going on, Ashe? - He was lost in his thought he doesn’t see Jack by his side.

 

\- Worried?

 

\- Yeah.

 

\- I’ve seen Deadlock Gang Activity in these months - Capture Jesse attention.

 

\- And? - Reply with worry.

 

\- Seeing his moves, I can imagine, they are making his own shield, one in the town and other in a strange location. 

 

**Mccree stays thinking and Smile. Calamity Ashe, that woman always look at a great leader, Ambitious, calculated and Egoist. But Mccree knows she had a special face, that no much people see. She protects the towns close to his territories, she cares and protects his people and friends, even with her own life. Because she was Loyal.**

 

 **-** Talking about the boss, she's not getting out to much.

 

\- May be She feel threatened.

 

\- What are you thinking?

 

\- I think I’m gonna make her a visit one of these days.

 

  
\- It’s dangerous for you.

 

\- I know but I can protect myself, Jack

 

\- I want to talk to her too - Mcree freak out a little bit - You think we can have an audit with the Big Boss?

 

\- Let’s see, When?

 

\- In 3 Days, We go over there.

 

\- Ok.

 

 **Ashe was eating in her room a Cheeseburger with potatoes and an orange juice.** **She was enjoying it so much, until a sound cath her attention.** **The same sound again … now she was sure. It was a weapon shutting.**

 

\- Damn! - She takes her coat and put it own and port her viper.- Now what? ****

**  
** **  
** **Ashe goes out of her room and walks to the hallways of the hideout until she found one of the triplets.**

 

\- What the hell is going on? ****

 **  
** \- An ambush ****

 **  
** \- Of who?

 

\- We don’t know yet, they’re armed and they tried to surround us.What do we do Boss? ****

 **  
** \- Tell everyone to be prepared. 

 

**One bullet fall close of their position, it was flammable, and start to burn.**

**  
****  
** \- Take the weapons and be ready to evacuate with the vans to Emmet territories. I’m gonna call him and tell him what’s going on. SO GO AND START TO TAKE THE MEN’S IN THE VANS AND RUN. I go to the right area and you left, tell your brothers to do the same.

  
  
\- But boss…- It’s an Order, I don’t want to lose anyone. Do what I said, we need to save them.

 

\- Yes, Boss. Good Luck.- Same. **  
******

**  
** **Ashe walks into the hallways, taking giving to his men’s the information and keep going until she can smell the smoke. She put her bandana on. Only hearing the weapons shooting and some screams.**

 **  
**  
-Boss… a whisper takes Ashe for a surprise.

 

**One of her men’s trapped down some tables of wood wall produce by a missile.**

  
  
\- Damn, Alan.- _Ashe was looking for a long table to do a lever to take him out._

 

  
**She found the table and make the lever and make pressure, so he can go out.**

 

  
\- Thank you, Boss - She feels a little pain in her stomach.

  
\- Your welcome, can you walk? - Ashe whisper.

 

\- I think so…

 

  
**They walk a little bit and found B.O.B.**

 

  
\- B.O.B, Give me the mic and take him out to the vans zone, I’ll be here. Go.

 

 **B.O.B Don’t want to stay far from her. But he Ovey her.** **When she sees the far, put the mic, and call Emmet.**

 

  
\- Emmet, We were set up. I need to open your door to my men’s.

 

\- Yeah, of course, Ashe. Who? Are you Safe?

 

\- I don’t know. I need to take my men’s out.

 

\- I’m gonna send my men’s to help you out as soon as possible.

 

\- No, I don’t want more blood in my hands, just be close to the frontier, with medics and everything could be helpful.

 

\- Ashe…

  
  
**An explosion hit a wall close to Ashe, hitting her left Arm. And she screams with pain.**

 

\- Ashe!? … ASHE! - - Emmet still screaming at her for the mic.

 

**Ashe stays still in a panic looking at the blood of her hand, only hearing Emmet really low, she had feared.**

 

**She doesn’t have fear before in her life. Even if her life was in Danger… Now was different.**

**  
** **Inside of her was a deep desire a kid, part of her love to Jesse Mccree. A family, the family she never had.**

 

**Just to thinking of losing her life with her baby, make her useless to walk, to move.**

**  
**  
\- Boss!

  
**Ashe can hear one of his men outside the building. She looks at the person outside the building with effort.** **One of his men was surrounded for 5 men, cover in black, when she put attention to the shoulder to that men’s she notices, it was the logo off Talon.**

 

\- Please…body doesn’t fail me now, please…

 

 **Ashe takes her viper and kills 3 of that men’s with headshots, 2 of them hide, at the shotting, and the member of deadlock can run away.** **A Black Shadow it materialized in front of her, and the same man with black cape and skull mask appear in front of her.**

 

 ****\- You’re really a pain in the Ass, Didn’t you Calamity Ashe? **  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**-MCCREE-**

**Mccree returns to his room. After Talking to Morrison, and see a paper packet in his room. He forgets about it, after months he didn´t open it, the gift Ashe gives to him the last day he says her. He was so worried about her, about her safety. But all about the investigations of the shield and weapons to destroy all the future plans of Talon make him busy.**

 

**He sincerely forgets about it.**

 

\- What is it? - Mccree Wonder opening the present.

 

**He opens the dusty packet and found a beautiful poncho, It was a dark blue with silver details and a skull in the right shoulder. It was Perfect, More after losing that red Poncho, that was an Ashe gift too.**

 

**When he put it on, He Notices a paper note inside the packet and Ashe wrote in _it:_**

 

_**“** A present. Call it a nice truce if you want. _

_I notice you still have that old Poncho.you left it in the motel, it was so old that I thought it away._

_I imagine overwatch don’t pay you enough, so here you have.”“Ashe”._

\- …pfff - _Mccree smile_ \- What I’m gonna do with you, baby girl. Always giving me something so I can’t get you out of my mind, even if I want to.

 

**He stays looking at the window, to nothing in particular, really.  Just thinking about her.**

 

**-ASHE-**

 

**Ashe stays still waiting for him to do a movement. She was in her knees, with the Viper in her hand. Trying to cover her baby with her coat.**

 

**The fear she feels before transform in brave, to save his men’s and her baby of this mess, whatever it takes.**

 

\- it was you, right? you little snitch! You ruin months of work.

 

**Reaper take his guns out, at the same time Ashe takes something off her back and thought it to Reaper Feets.**

 

 **-** Chill Up, Reaper.

 

**It was a Mccree Stun, she always keeps them in her belt, she never used them to be fair, she always likes to be a medium or far away shooter. But it could be needed from time to time.**

**She helps Jesse to do that recipe when he was in deadlock gang.**

**So she produces little pieces of stuns for her personal use.**

**She takes that chance to run away. she gives a quick turn and he wasn’t there anymore. Her heart raised.**

 

 **-** I know you still here…- Ashe says looking at all directions

 

**She feels the insisting to through bookshelf in front of her, just after doing it on the other side reaper materialize again.**

 

 **-** Nice instincts … let’s see how much help you **.**

 

**Ashe runs away through the room in deadlock gang Hideout, trying to find a way out because all the attacks almost made all the way’s destroyed.**

 

**She turns fast in a corner and hit with someone. She gives a step back scared until she notices it was a boy of her Gang.**

**A kid of 16 years old. She Helps him after seen him dying of hunger in the streets out of Arizona.**

 

 **-** What are you doing here?, I made an order to scape, you should be in the first car to go to Emmet territory.

 

\- I didn’t wantto leave you alone, miss **.** \- Ashe Smile.

 

\- Thank you, Kid. But my priority right now, is the security of my men’s, all of them.Do you get it?

 

\- Yes, Miss.

 

\- Let´s Move.

 

\- But I need you to make me a favor. I lost mi Mic. Do You bring yours?

 

\- Yes, Miss. - He gives to her the mic.

 

\- Perfect, now hear me out, I need you to go to the parking to the bans, tell someone to ask B.O.B to connect your MIC, to Emmet device. Then go, be safe. Ok?

 

\- But, Miss…

 

\- That’s an order from the Boss, Kid.

 

**Ashe gets into a room and opens a window, look outside and at not seeing any danger look the kid, and give him her coach gun.**

 

\- Take this with you, it’s to protect you, not for a fight. A gun is a responsibility.

 

\- Yes, Boss.

 

\- Can I give you an advice?

 

\- Of course, Boss.

 

\- Don’t Stay in this life is gonna drag you in until you can’t get out.

 

\- Boss?

 

**Steps in the far make Ashe hurry and help the kid to climb out the window.**

 

\- Be careful.

 

\- Same, Boss.

 

 

**The kid goes down to the window descending two floors and runs away.**

 

**-Mcree-**

 

**Mccree was watching at the window and an open door takes him out of his thoughts. It was Morrison.**

 

\- What going on Jack?- Talon activity…- Where?- Arizona, Route 66

 

**Mccree faces change to horror.**

 

 **-** We need to go. - Mcree whisper.

 

\- I have a team getting ready, we go in 10 minutes so Get ready. - Jack almost spell out to Mcree to react.

 

**Mccree searches his things I. A amazing speed, the changes to go.**

 

**-Ashe-**

 

**Ashe keeps walking searching for a safe exit to get out. Until the Mic turns on Again.**

 

 **-** Ashe?

 

\- Emmet…

 

\- We arrived at your territory where the hell are you? Are you safe?

 

\- No, I’m still in the house. It’s Talon men’s.

 

\- yeah, we notice. - Emmet Was saying looking some corpses at his side with the Talon Logo in his shoulder -  How do they know about you told me?

 

\- There’s an Informer involve in all of this. - Ashe said really piss off.

 

\- in our troops? - Emmet reply with anger.

 

\- No. In Overwatch. - Ashe says looking at her surround.

 

\- Are you sure? - Emmet said while he shoots other Talon Agent with his old revolver.

 

\- Absolutely.

 

\- Well, what a mess… Can you hold on until I take out the trash?

 

\- I’m fine until now, what about my men’s?

 

\- The hurts are in my territories, the ones are not they stay here to protect you, Ashe.

 

\- Idiots… - Says with a smile in the face. - Does Ashe stop talking for a moment to hear a fight on the other side of the line - Emmet?

 

**Emmet was on the floor trying to get off a big agent of his body.**

 

\- Can you excuse me for a moment?

 

\- Sure…

 

**Ashe doesn’t see reaper materializing at her back. She feels his presence but it was late to move fast. He takes her by the neck and starts to squeeze.**

 

**She can’t breathe properly…**

 

\- Ashe?


	24. Chapter 24

**Mccree-**

 

**Was inside of an airplane ️  with Ana, Jack, Winston, and tracer. With another overwatch agents of low range.**

**He was so worried about Ashe. He can't wait to be in Arizona.**

**He looks at his new poncho and touches it.**

 

\- Please be safe, Liv - He whispers to himself.

 

**Ana looks at Mccree and his hands were shaking.**

 

\- I never saw Mccree so worried.... - Ana said to herself.

 

**Jack noticed that too, but he didn't comment anything at all.**

...

 

**Emmet and Dan-**

**Emmet can hear Ashe choking through the Mic, He looks at Dan surround by talon enemies so busy to help her, He can't see B.O.B anywhere around them.**

 

\- B.O.B... Ashe is in danger... - Emmet tries to articulate the words in the mic so B.O.B can help her...

 

**Dan Look at Emmet, trying desperately to get rid of Talon Mens to Help his friends.**

 

...

 

**Mccree-**

**The Arrived in Arizona, they land a little far from Deadlock Territories, only for precaution.**

 

\- We arrived, Stay together, Our enemy is Talon so help Deadlocking. Our mission is to Protect her Leader: Calamity Ashe. Any Questions?

 

\- ... - No one has anything to add.

 

\- Well, Mccree knows this territory more than any of us, so we will follow him, so Let's Go.

 

**Overwatch get off the plain and star to walk into Deadlock Territories.**

...

 

**B.O.B-**

**B.O.B Was close to the house, so when he hears Emmet, push the 3 agents of Talon and get into the house in one hit to the wall making a hole to get into.**

**He starts to search for her on the first floor.**

 

...

 

**Ashe and Reaper-**

**Ashe by the other hand was desperately trying to stop reaper to strangulate her.**

**But she was loosing, she starts to feel dizzy and look at everything so blur.**

**She was scratching the arms of Reaper.**

 

\- What? you can't handle it any longer, Calamity Ashe... - Reaper says with a devilish voice - Even your Gang is falling by my men's.

 

 

**A door down make reaper turn a little bit she put all her height dawn and kick his foot and with her elbow hit his face with all the strange she had.**

 

**He let her go and she take some distance. Take the viper she loose in the fight and turn around pointing her viper to his face... And see it.**

**The Skull mask was down, she saw his face. black hair, square face of brown color with veins color black he look so unreal.**

 

\- What are you? - Ashe was surprised by his appearance.

 

\- Not if you're business.

**He tried to shoot Ashe but she responds quickly and shot him in the right arm.**

**...**

 

**Emmet and Dan-**

 

**He looks at that man pointing his gun over his face.**

\- So this is how my life will end... Funny.

 

**Emmet closes his eyes, making his senses of peace in his life waiting for the gun shoot to take his life. The shooting sound in Emmet's ears and height on his body.**

\- Hey... - Sound a voice in the far...

 

**Emmet opens his eyes and he sees Mccree, taking the body of the talon agent of him and giving him his hand.  
**

\- Mccree...?

 

\- Hey there!- Mccree helps Emmet to put himself up. **  
**

 

**-** What the hell are you doing here? - Emmet ask

 

\- Helping... - Mccree said with a sad look in his eyes.

 

**Mccree shoots 2 men to free Dan of Talon.**

 

\- You can be here... or you're friends - Dan said really piss off.

 

\- Maybe we can make a truce, just for today? - Looking to Emmet.

 

**Dan and Emmet look at each other.**

**...**

**  
Ashe and Reaper-  ** **  
**

**He squeezed his right arm and a sound in Reaper ear caught his attention. He smiles and put his mask again.**

 

\- Humm... Your new friends arrived

 

\- What? - Ashe was confused.

 

**Emmet connection turns on again in Ashe mic.**

 

\- Overwatch is in our territory, Mccree too.

 

**Ashe doesn't say a word she wasn't sure how to feel about it.**

\- So We run out of time... Ashe - Reaper point Ashe Head.

 

**But B.O.B Arrived to protect her with his body. turn and get his weapons out and shoot Reaper, But he uses his wraith form to scape. And he appears in a window and jumps away.**

 

\- I'm out, so let's finish with her. And make everyone pullout now.

**A series of detonations start to sound to her surrounding, and the structure off all the hideout start to fall out. Too fast...**

**  
Emmet, Dan, and Mccree- **

**Hear the explosions and see the structure fall in peace, follow by talon agents getting out with the help of smoke bombs.  
**

\- Don't follow them, we are in a disadvantage.

 

\- Copy that - Tracer said.

 

\- Understood - Anna answer.

 

\- There's were people inside the building? - Morrison asks Emmet and Dan.

 

**Both ducked their head**

 

\- Ashe evacuated most of the men's, I think she was the only one left and maybe B.O.B - Emmet answer.

 

\- Tell me you're lying ...tell me Ashe is in there, Emmet! - Mccree pulling Emmet shirt to him.

 

\- Back off Mccree, this is not the moment. I'm gonna need of your permission to cure you're wounded and we want to help to find Ashe. - separating them.

 

**Emmet looks at the Deadlock members, a lot were wounded, without strange to help to move al the debris of the hideout. Dan look at Emmet and make a face of resignation.  
**

 

\- Just for today, We have a truce. - Emmet said giving him the right hand.

 

\- Deal. - Jack give his hand and shake it. - Anna...

 

**Anna close to them.**

 

\- She's Anna our healer, she can help to cure the wounded

 

\- We can divide, my men's how can help, ones will transport the wounded and the other will help with the debris.

 

\- Perfect.

 

**Emmet gives the orders to their men's, if the bosses said they have a deal, they will respect it, more seen that Overwatch help them and they were worried about Ashe's fate.'**

 

\- Let's work.

 

**Everyone starts to do their part. Winston, Jack, Mccree, Sniper of Deadlock, Emmet and Dan were about to start to remove some debris to find Ashe.**

 

\- Well, Dan and I can search in the South part of the house, Mccree and Sniper can search in the North and the others in the east and we leave the west to the end because is unlikely she's there.

 

**They separated and start to look, the spend several minutes removing some rocks. until Emmet and Dan find some metal... It was B.O.B. They remove the rocks fast.**

 

**B.O.B start to turn on again.**

\- B.O.B? can you hear me? - Emmet asks, and B.O.B moves his eyes in response.

 

\- Where is Ashe? - Dan ask with desperation.

**B.O.B Move slowly to his chest and open the metal door, inside was Ashe.**

**She was unconscious, his Arm was full off blood, and his head of the left side was the same, her white hair was blooded.  
**

**Emmet touches his neck to find her pulse. She's still alive.**

\- She's Alive... - Feeling relieve.

 

\- Jesus... - Dan Whisper

 

\- Give me your belt, we need to stop the wounded of the arm.

 

**Emmet** **uses** **a tourniquet to** **p** **reve** **nt b** **leeding keep going.  
**

 

\- I will go to find the Overwatch Medic. - Dan said and stand up.

 

\- Wait! I told you, she doesn't want Mccree knows about her pregnancy.

 

\- She's Hurt, we don't even know how is she and if the baby is ok. **  
**

 

\- I explain to you her reasons, It's dangerous to her and her baby if someone knows about it.

 

\- So what did you suggest?- Emmet raised his voice

 

\- B.o.b can you walk? - B.O.B move his head in affirmation 

 

**Jack was going to ask Emmet how was going the rescue and see them in the far discussing.**

 

\- We could say we didn't find her and B.O.B could take her away with a doctor, and then she can live her life like she wants to.

 

\- I think him not in a good shape, what happens if he stops function in the middle of the desert. - Dan tried to explain Emmet the danger.

 

\- So, What's your plan? - Emmet asks a little annoyed.

 

\- We can call to Overwatch Doctor and cure her when she wakes up she can decide on her own.

 

\- Mccree will know. - Emmet said.

 

\- We don't have more options, so... What we are gonna do?


	25. Chapter 25

\- We can call to Overwatch Doctor and cure her when she wakes up she can decide on her own.

 

\- Mccree will know - Emmet said.

 

\- We don't have more options, so... What we are gonna do?  -  Dan whisper.

 

**Emmet Look Ashe hurt, He was really worried about her, but on the other hand, she doesn't want McCree or anyone knows about her pregnancy. Even if he knows, if someone in Overwatch was involved with Talon Ashe's life and her baby will be in danger.  
**

 

\- Let's keep the original plan, As she wants to, with little changes- Emmet said with some doubt in his voice.

 

\- What? Really? ... I'm not sure this is a good idea...

 

\- Even if she's cure by overwatch and stay here or if they take her to overwatch now... if Talon knows she's alive they will find her until they kill her, and her baby. They got into Overwatch and destroy it years ago, killing a lot of "heroes", Do you really think they can't do it again? here or in any overwatch base? Ashe will be safer away from here, more if everyone thinks she's dying here today, she can start again far away from living a calm life.

 

\- ... Maybe you're right. She would be safe if she "died" now. - Dan said.

 

\- B.O.B Are you sure you can make this trip? - Emmet ask.

 

 

**B.O.B Look at Emmet and he makes a gesture of affirmation with his Head.**

 

**Emmet sees Jack in the far looking at both of them. So he takes Ashe gold bracelet to fill with blood.**

\- Ok, What are we gonna do?- Dan whispers looking fast to Jack Morrison. **  
**

 

\- I'm gonna talk to the boss, I will say we found Ashe body. That she didn't make it.

 

\- What if he wants to see the body?

 

\- I don't think so, he will be more worried about Mccree that Ashe body and we have the right to bury her in private, She's our Boss and this is Deadlock territory. Stay here, I will talk to him. When you see an opportunity to they go away safely do it.

 

\- Ok.

 

**Emmet walks to Jack Morrison.**

 

\- There's a Problem?, I See a discussion between you and ... - Notice Emmet shirt with blood. Morrison frizz, looking at him.

 

\- We found Her. - Emmet reply without looking at him.

 

**Jack was going to her direction when Emmet stops him.**

 

\- She's Dead. - Jack Stop dryly -  She doesn't survive - ... Showing Ashe Bloody bracelet and giving to him. - Putting his body in the way of Ashe and B.O.B position.

 

\- ... I'm Sorry... - Jack Whisper and stay thinking looking at the bracelet.

 

\- We can handle since here, We appreciate your help but... Now we want you and your men's go. So We can manage all the damage and Ashe funeral.

 

\- Are you sure you don't want us to help you with...? - Emmet shakes his head with an empty look.

 

\- I don't want you to take this personal but.. this is a private ceremony, by Deadlock Gang rules. So...

 

\- I get it...

 

 

**Mccree hears some discussion in the far. He can understand what they were Saying so** **Mccree gets closer and sees Emmet and Jack Talking and sees in Jack Hand a Golden glow.**

  **  
**

**He would recognize that bracelet anywhere. He runs to them.**

 

\- That's from Ashe, Where is She? How is She? - Mccree Asks with desperation.

 

** \- ASHE- **

**  
**

**Meanwhile, Dan sees the discussion take the chance and go away with B.O.B and Ashe in his arms without anyone noticing, the get back off a little garage they have a little far away,  untouched by the enemy.**

 

\- Ok, B.O.B. I'm gonna take you out in a Banner, leaving you in the limit line of our territory in the north. Then you take your way to a far village you can.

 

**Dan Take a few Tools and Look at B.O.B**

 

\- I'm not good as Ashe fixing you but I'm gonna try to help you out.

 

**B.O.B looks at Dan and lets him help. He doesn't make much. But he makes sure he could make a long trip.**

 

**Dan put B.O.B in the back. Take his jacket and put it on Ashe and leave her inside B.O.B body and start to drive.**

 

** -MCREE- **

 

**Jack and Emmet look at each other for a moment.**

 

\- We found her, But She's... - Emmet looks away breaking the eye contact, He feels bad to lie to him but he needs to for Ashe and they're baby's sake.

 

\- No...- Mccree lost a little the balance - You're lying to me... tell me is a Lie, Emmet - Emmet returns the look at him.

  

**Jack shows Ashe bracelet with blood to Mccree. He saw it, It was hers... He feels his world was spinning.**

 

\- I need to see her! - He says raising his voice taking the attention of Ana and Winston in the far, so they reunited with them quickly assuming that they have a problem. - Please, I just Need to See her, Emmet.

 

**Emmet doesn't let Mccree walk away from that spot.**

 

\- That would hurt you, even more, Mccree, I see her and check her myself, even B.O.B have a lot of damage to be repaired off... - Emmet look back and don't see Dan or B.O.B.

 

-  I really need to see them, please - Mccree get close to Emmet and take him by his shirt - Emmet Please!

 

\- Stop it, Mccree. - Feeling the pressure of Mccree strength.

 

 

**Jack Look Anna and make her a gesture. Anna takes out a sleeping dart and shoots Mccree. He starts to feel dizzy, and Jack takes him before he falls.**

 

\- We are really sorry, we are leaving now. - Winston helps Morrison taking the right arm of McCree and sharing his weight to carrying him out, but first, take something to his back pocket and give it to Emmet.

 

\- She makes us a big favor, so I return it to you - Emmet opens it and sees a kind of pot with a strange formula inside. - Do you know what it is?

 

\- I have an Idea.

 

\- It's the formula she made to implement the shields, I made it even stronger. Use it for a good cause.

 

\- ... - Emmet smile at him moving his head down in respect and gratitude to him.

 

-  Thank you... for all and sorry... - Jack Morrison Add.

 

\- Thank's to you, take care of him and give him my sorry's to Ashe pass - Emmet Answer.

 

\- We will - Jack Morrison Add.

 

\- Safe trip.

 

 

** -ASHE- **

 

**In the limit of the Deadlock Gang, a Ban stop and Dan leave B.O.B out.**

 

-Don't let anyone see her tattoo or know her name or true identity. Never let her alone. And stay away from the sight of almost everyone, you know they have reserved for omnics. And don't forget, when she and you are in a safe place, turn the Mic and give 1 if you're in danger, and we will make the impossible to help,2 hits if everything is in control but not resolved and 3 hits if everything is fine in that case only in that destroy the Mic. OK. That's the only way we can know you made it safely, and she's completely out of danger. Take care of her and our future nephew. Good Luck B.O.B.

**B.O.B gives him a flicker to make him know He understands him. And Start to walk to the north with Ashe inside him. Searching for a safe place and someone to help her.**

 

** -MCREE-   
**

 

**Mean While Mccree is taking to the plane inconsistent to get back to Overwatch Base in the opposite direction. Getting apart their fate together.**

 

**Jack looks at Mccree and then back to Anna  
**

\- He will be sleeping for at least an hour - Anna replies almost whispering.

 

\- This is a mess... - Jack looks at Ashe bracelet, that Mccree had in his hand.

 

\- Yeah - Ana looks sad.

 

\- I don't think He will be alright... He will be down just like He was when Overwatch was falling, remember?

 

\- How can I forget that He was drinking almost all day, He feels guilty for Gabriel Reyes, all the agents that were disappearing ... and I think He was worried for her, Maybe Reyes had an agreement with him about her.

 

\- Maybe... How can I help him, Anna?

 

\- Just be there... at his side, listen to him. Like we did in the past.

 

  
****

** -ASHE- **

 

**The Desert was tuff, and B.O.B still walking carefully in every step, even if some of his circuits were failing.**

**When the desert finishes after hours of walking. He see a lonely town, He never sees before, Even in the maps he had in his system. He gets closer and closer hoping He could find some help to Ashe.**

**It was strange, the town looks so lonely. A lot of houses abandoned. When he hears a gun load in his Back.**

 

\- Stopped there, Omnic!

**B.O.B stays still and turns slowly with his hand up. He couldn't risk Ashe life now, not after everything that happened.  
**

 

**He saw a Men not so Tall, older like 47 years old, with some white hairs that contrast with his dark hair. And dark eyes.**

 

\- In this town, there are only a few soul's lefts and there's not much of food or richness, So I ask you Omnic what's your business in here? ...You understand what I'm saying or I should blow your metal head of yours!

 

**He can't talk so put his hand making a sign to turn down the weapon**

 

\- What are you doing? Stay still I said.

 

**B.O.B kneels slowly and opens the gate of his chest showing Ashe body.**

 

**Immediately the man saw her, he turns down the weapon.**

 

\- She's alive? - the man asks with an authoritative voice.

 

**B.O.B makes an affirmation gesture.**

 

\- You promise you won't hurt the people of this town If you can promise me that I could forward you to someone that could help her.

 

 

**B.O.B makes an affirmation gesture again.  
**

 

\- Ok, I will give you a chance, for her. Rise up, let's go. We have a doctor left in the town.

 

 

**-MCREE-  
**

**The Overwatch team arrived at the based. Morrison and Winston take Mccree to his room.**

 

**-** I'm gonna stay until he wakes up, can you ask someone to bring some food.

 

\- Of course.

 

** -ASHE-  **

**B.O.B Arrived guide by that men an old house in white.**

 

\- It's here - The man knocks the door and waits for an answer. **  
**

 

**Men around 58 years open the door and look at the** omnic **and then the men with an alert look in his eyes.  
**

 

\- What's going on? - the doctor asked

 

\- We need your help.

  |    
---|---


	26. Chapter 26

 

**-MCCREE-  
**

**Mccree wakes up and sees Morrison at his side. He was still numb with Anna's formula.  
**

 

\- What happened? Where is ... - _Mccree stand up_ \- Where is Ashe?

 

\- Look Mccree... - Jack was trying to be soft on the matter.

 

\- Tell me it was a lie, Tell me she's fine... - _Mccree was hopeless in despair in his eyes, begging for a little of hope.  
_

 

\- I don't see her body but I can't imagine a reason for them to lie about it.

 

\- May be She's upset with me an ask them to...

  

\- Lair about this. I don't believe it, Mccree...

 

 

**Mccree eyes look to start to turn out. He just lay in the bed without any comment.**

 

\- I bring some food...

 

\- Can you leave me alone, please?

 

\- ... Yeah, I can. If you need anything, you know where to find me.

 

 

**-ASHE-**

 

\- What's going on? - the doctor asked

 

\- We need your help, this omnic bring someone hurt. She needs attention and fasts.

  

\- An omnic helping a human...

 

 

**B.O.B put his hands in a prayer pose, the doctor looks at the omnic and then B.O.B open the gate of his chest showing Ashe body.**

 

\- Come inside. **  
**

**The doctor hears the explications of the man meanwhile they walk into the room until they were in a room with an operation bed.**

 

\- I'm gonna take her out with precaution - _B.O.B just shakes his head in affirmation._

 

**The doctor takes out Ashe and put her slowly in the metal bed. He looks at her trying to figure out what happened to her.**

\- OMG, She's pregnant

 

\- What? Do you know about this? **  
**

 

**B.O.B Affirmed with his head.  
**

 

\- Do you know her? - _B.O.B remembers the words of Dan, He can't expose her._ **  
**

**B.O.B denied with his head.  
**

 

\- Well, I will focus on her wound, apparently, she has hit in her head, a bullet in her arm, a broken leg, but I don't know who's the baby. **  
**

 

\- I can help you with something, Doc? **  
**

 

\- Going outside, I need to check her out- _B.O.B doesn't move an inch_ \- Also I have a helper right here. When we know something I will keep you informed.

 

\- You're sure your gonna be ok - looking at B.O.B

 

\- Yeah, I will be fine.

 

**The men armed get out of the house, the doctor breaks Ashe sleeve only in the shoulder place and his pants, her belly and look all the wound with careful.  
**

 

\- She has one leg broken, a bullet in the right arm, and superficial wounds in almost all her body, but the most alarming is the hit in the head. The bullet isn't here so it was a clean wound, The leg needs a rearrangement and a cast, but it hill in 2 months or less. I'm gonna check the baby first and then the Head. 

 

**The doctor takes an apart and puts gel in it, and turn in on and put it in Ashe's belly. An image starts to appear in the monitor, it was the baby... B.O.B stays still looking at the image. and his heart starts to sound louder, it was alive.  
**

\- The baby had 17 to 18 week, he looks healthy, he's ok **-** The doctor makes a long sight gratefull **.**

 

**Only leave the Head hit to examine. The Doctor checks his sign, her eyes, and reflexes.  
**

 

-Closed eyes, Weakened brainstem reflexes, Pupils are not responding to light the limbs either. She's in Coma. It was obviously an awful hit in the head. Maybe if we wait for the inflammation to disappear, she will get out of the coma. If she wakes up in 2 to 4 weeks, if she doesn't it could be difficult for her to wake up.

 

**B.O.B looks at Ashe worried.**

 

\- I hope she gets out of the coma, I'm giving her vitamins intravenous for her and the baby. Meanwhile, she's in this state, she will need different exercises every day to keep her muscles in a good shape, Do you want to help me with that?

 

**B.O.B Affirmed with his head.**

 

\- You're not gonna leave her side, don't you? **  
**

 

**B.O.B denied with his head.**

 

 

**-MCCREE-  
**

 

**Mccree stands up and takes a bottle of whiskey hidden in his wardrobe, He sits on the floor and looks at the inside of his jacket taking out Ashe Photo, and the very hide in his belt an old bullet, He looks at her.**

\- Me? Sentimental? Who would know, right, Ashe? ... - Taking another shot of whiskey **.**

 

**And a Bullet, with Ashe's name graven in.**

\- I still have it...- Looking it really absorb by a memory. **  
**

 

 

**\- MEMORIE-**

 

**Ashe and Mccree were like 19 years old, In Ashe bedroom, sitting on the floor surround by two bottles and fried food with some Architectural plans aside.  
**

 

**Mcree was looking at her, the moonlight lighting her beautiful almost naked body, with her pale skin color and her long with her contracting with her fiery red eyes.  
**

\- What?

 

\- You're so beautiful, you know that? **  
**

 

\- I know **,** you're not that Bad.- touching his abbs, looking at him like a piece of meat.

 

 

**Mccree smiled at her, stealing her a kiss. And close to her body burning of desire.  
**

 

\- Promise me, we will be together as partners in crime, been lovers and been loyal to each other always.

 

\- That's a propose, Miss Ashe?

 

**Ashe laughs and rubs her front head with his.**

 

\- I don't have a ring, what about a bullet?

 

\- What?

 

\- Give me one of your bullets I have an Idea.

 

\- You're so drunk

 

\- You know I don't, you aren't drunk either.

 

 

**Ashe takes one bullet of her Viper and he does the same of his Revolver, he searches his pans and takes a pocket knife to open the bullets and mix the gun powder in the little table aside from the bed.**

 

\- Help me out honey, grave your name in my bullet cap.

 

\- Ok...

 

**Ashe takes the pocket knife and gave her name in the bullet.**

**  
**

\- Like that?

 

\- Perfect

 

**McCree takes the knife and he writes his name in Ashe cap. When he finishes he divide the gunpowder in the bullets and closed them.**

 

**Giving Ashe her bullet.**

 

\- Here you have, a symbol of my promise to you.

 

\- You're serious?

 

\- Yeah **,** I'm honey.

 

\- If you break your promise, I sure to God I'm gonna put this bullet in the middle of you're head.

  

\- I believe you

 

**McCree gets close to her and kisses her so deep so mean full pushes her to his body and carrier her up to the Bed. They look at each other really close.**

\- You're gonna claim you love like a romantic dude?

 

\- I don't need to say anything, I just need to show it to you.

  **  
**

**McCree kisses her again and then her cheek to his neck. He embraces her and takes her brassiere off. Touching with his fingertips of his fingers every centimeter of Ashe skin.**

 

**He kisses her breast and sucks them a little hard making Ashe moan.**

 

\- Don't Stop...

 

**He smiles in her skin and needs kissing her down until he finds her panties blocking the way he wants to taste so hard.**

 

\- I'm gonna take this off.

 

\- Just do it, don't have to warn me.

 

**He takes her panties off and lay down to her vagina, he places his lips in her entrance and sucks it, slowly... Placing her with her tongue, moving it so erratic.**

 

\- Hot Damn, You're a Nasty Boy, Don't you?

 

\- Look who's talking.

 

\- Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?

 

\- I always hate French

 

\- Why?

 

\- I never like how it sounds, But in your lips sound so dirty - Kissing her with his tongue - I want to fuck you until I can feel that sweet little pussy clenching around my cock.

 

\- Do whatever you want with me, Jesse.

 

**Jesse takes her word and take his boxers off and sit in the bed.**

 

\- Come sit on my lap

 

**Ashe looks at him doing nothing, just with a smug smile.**

 

\- You don't like orders, don't you - Taking her and place it in his Lap - I love you're not giving me anything easily even if you said you will.

 

**He places her in his lap to penetrate her slowly, she puts her hand in his shoulders, pressing harder with every inch she feels his dick inside her.**

 

\- I love how your breath pauses when I put my dick on you.

 

\- And I like it when you do it, **Harder.**

 

**Mccree starts to move inside her deeper and harder in every thrust, she put her hand in his hair pulling hard until they feel the orgasm of each other. That glorious feeling of connection and pleasure. they give a soften kiss, sealing his feeling.  
**

 

****\- Finish the MEMORIE-****

**  
**

\- Ashe...

 

**Mccree looks at all the memories they build together and just lay on the floor with that bottle of whiskey drowning his anguish and despair waiting the pain go away.**

 

**But He knows, the pain won't leave him, that night or any other night.**


	27. Chapter 27

**-Mccree-**

**Ana was in Jack Morrison's office, just thinking.**

 

\- It's been 5 days and He still in his room, he only gets out for more drink and a little more food. He can't do this any longer, he will get sick.

 

\- So, what do you want me to do, wait behind his door until he gets hungry and then what? Take all his alcohol and tie him up until he gets over it.

\- Of course, No. Come on Jack.

 

\- So? what do you suggest, Ana? 

 

\- Maybe you should tell him, what Emmet told you before we get out of his territory.

 

\- You don't think If I say to him there's a someone in Overwatch that betray us and for that Ashe is Dead, He will be more hurt than his now.

 

\- Or maybe he would want to be involved in the investigation to find that person and give some kind of relief, helping to catch that man and give closure to his pain. 

 

\- Perhaps you're right... as always Ana. I'm gonna try.

 

\- Thank you and good luck.

 

 

**Jack Morrison stay close to the cafeteria of Overwatch, he had the most certain Mccree wait until everyone was asleep to take some alcohol and food, so he can stay in his room all day.  
**

**Almost at 1 a.m, He sees a shadow tumbling way to the fridge.**

\- Here for some appetizer, Mccree? **  
**

\- Actually, I was searching for something strong to drink but the only thing left is wine...  **Red, sweet wine. -** taking the bottle of the fridge

\- Mccree, I want... 

 

\- You know, when She and I begin to meet each other, she had a thing for Wines, She has always been a woman with an impressible brain and memory. She knows exactly what kind of wine she was tasting: The year, The brand and ... never gets wrong. - he said softly with pain giving the spine to the bottle in his hand.

 

\- Sounds remarkable...

 

\- I never like wine because reminds me of her... 

 

**Mccree reminds Ashe witch a cup of red wine in her hand, smiling at him with a fierce look and take that cup to her red lips inviting him to get close to her side and stay with her until the morning just talking about her future making this Gang she was always want to reunite by his side together against the world, a single tear fall in Mccree cheek. He takes it off quickly before Jack notices.  
**

\- I know its difficult but...

 

\- Don't do that...I don't want to talk... I don't want your petty

 

\- We have to talk, It's painful but you're hurting yourself, drinking all day...

 

 

**Mccree closes the fridge with a lot of strength.  
**

 

 

\- I don't want TO, I just want to be alone.

 

\- You're gonna hear me you wanted or not

 

 

**Mcree was walking away, but Jack takes him by the arm.  
**

\- Let me go, I'm serious Jack.

 

\- Me too.

 

**Mcree pulls his arm to get rid of jack, but he couldn't, so he pretends to punch him in the face but Jack moves fast to prevent the hit. He tumbles and falls to the floor, the wine slip all over** **, leaving a cut in McCree's hand. Jack tries to help him to stand up but he ignores his hand.**

 

 

\- What is it then... what do you want?

 

\- I want to stop this... What happened with Ashe, It's not your fault, We tried to save her and...

 

\- It is, it's my fault...

 

\- of course not...

 

\- I shouldn't ask her to help Overwatch or bring that boxes here in the first place. Ashe will still alive if it wasn't for me.

 

\- As I remember you said she wants to give us the information for her mental peace.

 

\- And it's true but before that, I recriminate her the deal she makes with Talon. Accuse her of imprudent.

 

\- She knows the consequences, no matter the reason why she does it.

 

\- Yeah, that doesn't matter now, she's gone and she will never come back and I couldn't say goodbye. The only thing I can do now is a drink to don't remember...

 

\- There's another thing you can do for her.

 

\- What? Trying to find Reyes, all over the world until I found him but the what He always run away through our fingers. 

 

\- Listen, we will find him, no matter how many times take us, I promise. But I wasn't referring to that...

 

\- What then...

 

 

**Jack take Mccree and help him to stand and PUSH him to the bathroom**

 

\- What the hell... Morrison.

 

\- Before Ashe passes away... - Jack said almost in a whisper and Mccree makes eye contact with Jack, He looks so tired black bags in his eyes and so pale but his eyes were waiting for him to continue - She tells something to his fellows... and Emmet told me...

 

\- Just split it out, What does she say?

 

\- She was sure someone in Overwatch was allied with Talon, that person saw or hear she help us and...

 

\- For that She's dead.

 

\- You think She's wrong and the ally is in Deadlock Gang...

 

\- I don't think so... If she said that, she was at least 90% sure... She wouldn't say that so lightly. She knows her men's every single one. It would be odd of her to mistake about this one...

 

\- but it's 10% of other possibilities. You know her and you know her men's and our men, I need your help me to find out who is this traitor. 

 

\- I will... Did she say something else, for me?

 

\- It is the only thing emmet told to me.

 

\- I see...

 

\- You want a coffee

 

\- Yeah... I will need it.

 

\- Tomorrow we will talk about this but out here at 9 am at the front door, try to be sober.

 

\- Perfect.

 

...

 

**Ashe was sitting on the edge of the bed of the same motel they had to live their famous adventures.**

**They're secret love after everything happened in their lives.**

**they always find an excuse to still see each other and share moments of passion and love.**

 

 

\- Ashe, how you...

 

\- What?

 

\- What are you doing here...

 

\- This is a bed-game? I told you in a post to meet us here. Have you forgotten about it?

 

\- ...

 

\- You look tired, Jesse.

 

 

**Ashe stands off the bed and gets close to him.**

 

 

\- You're ok?

 

**Mcree can believe his eyes, she was there alive in front of him, beautiful as always.**

 

 

\- Yeah, It's just I... I love you Liv.

 

 

**Mcree just signs and gets more close to raising his hand to touch her face but at the same moment, his hand touches her skin she disappears.**

 

 

\- Liv...

 

**A single tear fall in Mccree's face.  
**

 

 

...

 

**NEXT DAY**

**The next day, Jack was waiting for Mccree with his bike on the exit door.  
**

**Mccree arrived, still a little sleep.  
**

 

\- You're late - Jack said.

 

\- I know, I couldn't sleep. Well... Any place we are going to go to today.

 

\- Get on your bike and follow my jeep, don't ask questions.

 

\- Fine.

 

 

**After 2 hrs of a ride, they stop in a familiar place to Mccree**

**They were at least halfway close to Deadlock gang territories.**

**And close to the motel, they use to see each other.  
**

\- What are we doing here? - Mcree asks a little sad.

 

\- I want to ask you some questions far away from the base

 

\- yeah, but why here?

 

\- it's important. I need all the information you can give me so I need you to answer me honestly, Mccree.

 

\- I will try my best, Morrison.

 

\- Let's start from the beginning, How frequently do you and Ashe see each other?

 

\- Not often, from time to time.

 

\- I will need more information than that. I would ask you this if it wasn't related to the case we are investigating, McCree. Everything you said to me stays between us, no paper, no other soul. I swear it.

 

\- Maybe 1 time every 3 months, some times we don't see in 6 months.

 

\- And lately, before she...?

 

\- Well, we meet once and 3 months later or a little less we set a date again but after that, she was avoiding me.

 

\- How you settled dates with her?

 

\- In a postcard, no names no specific directions, only a box number with access only by a key and our fingerprint. In towns close to our homes.

 

\- ok, You know why she was avoiding you?

 

\- She always said she was busy with some business or she was sick, excuses to be honest... I always feel there was another thing involved with the lies she wasn't telling me...

 

\- Like? Any reason in particular or something you discuss the last time you see each other?

 

\- Maybe... The last time, she gives me the weapons, I don't want to take them, I was scared of her future that was treason to Deadlock gang and Talon both are punished by death.

 

\- You're not dead.

 

\- That was different... I pay with a different coin.

 

\- Do you discuss it?

 

\- A little, but she was fine with her desition. she said she knows the risks and she will pay for them...

 

\- She uses those words, exactly?

 

\- Yeah.

 

\- There's another reason she was mad at you...

 

\- ... Maybe I say something that scared her out, but I don't know she was acting really wear. 

 

\- She was very sure of something that would happen to her with that verbal declaration and then is the letter.

 

\- What letter?

 

\- The explication that comes with the guns, at the end of it says: "Take care of Jesse the dumbass". May be she know she was in danger but she doesn't want you to be involved in it.

 

\- No, but I ask her to leave with me to go to Overwatch, that I was going to talk to you and you would help us. If she really was in danger...

 

\- So, we have all the people of the talon agents, the spy in overwatch and deadlock gang people and the mail people as suspects. Any of them could follow any of you and realized both have these reunions from time to time and tell Talon, obviously they know she was helping us and... they kill her.

 

\- So what is the plan?

 

\- Well, I need you to make a memory on dates and hours you meet, we need to visit those places, see if any person got some clue or see something. Same inside Overwatch Did anyone see you carrying that boxes or know you still in contact with Ashe?

 

\- Only you and Winston, maybe the security guys... Back door and the security cameras if they hear us...

 

\- Do you think Ashe said someone about these meetings?

 

\- I don't think so

 

\- So, you went out 5 months ago Thursday 23 at...

 

\- 6:00 a.m and back the next day, early like 9:00 a.m

 

\- And 3 months ago you went out on a Friday 18, at...

 

\- Almost the same hour... and came back at 6:00 pm

 

\- I'm gonna check all the security personal in those days, You should go to the motel, and the cafeteria if you have time go to the mail you use, check if someone sees something strange or anything helpful. See you in the last town close to the base in the north, at the dinner in the night at 9, it's ok?

 

\- see you there.


	28. Chapter 28

**-Mccree-**

**Ana was in Jack Morrison's office, just thinking.**

 

\- It's been 5 days and He still in his room, he only gets out for more drink and a little more food. He can't do this any longer, he will get sick.

 

\- So, what do you want me to do, wait behind his door until he gets hungry and then what? Take all his alcohol and tie him up until he gets over it.

\- Of course, No. Come on Jack.

 

\- So? what do you suggest, Ana? 

 

\- Maybe you should tell him, what Emmet told you before we get out of his territory.

 

\- You don't think If I say to him there's a someone in Overwatch that betray us and for that Ashe is Dead, He will be more hurt than his now.

 

\- Or maybe he would want to be involved in the investigation to find that person and give some kind of relief, helping to catch that man and give closure to his pain. 

 

\- Perhaps you're right... as always Ana. I'm gonna try.

 

\- Thank you and good luck.

 

 

**Jack Morrison stay close to the cafeteria of Overwatch, he had the most certain Mccree wait until everyone was asleep to take some alcohol and food, so he can stay in his room all day.  
**

**Almost at 1 a.m, He sees a shadow tumbling way to the fridge.**

\- Here for some appetizer, Mccree? **  
**

\- Actually, I was searching for something strong to drink but the only thing left is wine...  **Red, sweet wine. -** taking the bottle of the fridge

\- Mccree, I want... 

 

\- You know, when She and I begin to meet each other, she had a thing for Wines, She has always been a woman with an impressible brain and memory. She knows exactly what kind of wine she was tasting: The year, The brand and ... never gets wrong. - he said softly with pain giving the spine to the bottle in his hand.

 

\- Sounds remarkable...

 

\- I never like wine because reminds me of her... 

 

**Mccree reminds Ashe witch a cup of red wine in her hand, smiling at him with a fierce look and take that cup to her red lips inviting him to get close to her side and stay with her until the morning just talking about her future making this Gang she was always want to reunite by his side together against the world, a single tear fall in Mccree cheek. He takes it off quickly before Jack notices.  
**

\- I know its difficult but...

 

\- Don't do that...I don't want to talk... I don't want your petty

 

\- We have to talk, It's painful but you're hurting yourself, drinking all day...

 

 

**Mccree closes the fridge with a lot of strength.  
**

 

 

\- I don't want TO, I just want to be alone.

 

\- You're gonna hear me you wanted or not

 

 

**Mcree was walking away, but Jack takes him by the arm.  
**

\- Let me go, I'm serious Jack.

 

\- Me too.

 

**Mcree pulls his arm to get rid of jack, but he couldn't, so he pretends to punch him in the face but Jack moves fast to prevent the hit. He tumbles and falls to the floor, the wine slip all over** **, leaving a cut in McCree's hand. Jack tries to help him to stand up but he ignores his hand.**

 

 

\- What is it then... what do you want?

 

\- I want to stop this... What happened with Ashe, It's not your fault, We tried to save her and...

 

\- It is, it's my fault...

 

\- of course not...

 

\- I shouldn't ask her to help Overwatch or bring that boxes here in the first place. Ashe will still alive if it wasn't for me.

 

\- As I remember you said she wants to give us the information for her mental peace.

 

\- And it's true but before that, I recriminate her the deal she makes with Talon. Accuse her of imprudent.

 

\- She knows the consequences, no matter the reason why she does it.

 

\- Yeah, that doesn't matter now, she's gone and she will never come back and I couldn't say goodbye. The only thing I can do now is a drink to don't remember...

 

\- There's another thing you can do for her.

 

\- What? Trying to find Reyes, all over the world until I found him but the what He always run away through our fingers. 

 

\- Listen, we will find him, no matter how many times take us, I promise. But I wasn't referring to that...

 

\- What then...

 

 

**Jack take Mccree and help him to stand and PUSH him to the bathroom**

 

\- What the hell... Morrison.

 

\- Before Ashe passes away... - Jack said almost in a whisper and Mccree makes eye contact with Jack, He looks so tired black bags in his eyes and so pale but his eyes were waiting for him to continue - She tells something to his fellows... and Emmet told me...

 

\- Just split it out, What does she say?

 

\- She was sure someone in Overwatch was allied with Talon, that person saw or hear she help us and...

 

\- For that She's dead.

 

\- You think She's wrong and the ally is in Deadlock Gang...

 

\- I don't think so... If she said that, she was at least 90% sure... She wouldn't say that so lightly. She knows her men's every single one. It would be odd of her to mistake about this one...

 

\- but it's 10% of other possibilities. You know her and you know her men's and our men, I need your help me to find out who is this traitor. 

 

\- I will... Did she say something else, for me?

 

\- It is the only thing emmet told to me.

 

\- I see...

 

\- You want a coffee

 

\- Yeah... I will need it.

 

\- Tomorrow we will talk about this but out here at 9 am at the front door, try to be sober.

 

\- Perfect.

 

...

 

**Ashe was sitting on the edge of the bed of the same motel they had to live their famous adventures.**

**They're secret love after everything happened in their lives.**

**they always find an excuse to still see each other and share moments of passion and love.**

 

 

\- Ashe, how you...

 

\- What?

 

\- What are you doing here...

 

\- This is a bed-game? I told you in a post to meet us here. Have you forgotten about it?

 

\- ...

 

\- You look tired, Jesse.

 

 

**Ashe stands off the bed and gets close to him.**

 

 

\- You're ok?

 

**Mcree can believe his eyes, she was there alive in front of him, beautiful as always.**

 

 

\- Yeah, It's just I... I love you Liv.

 

 

**Mcree just signs and gets more close to raising his hand to touch her face but at the same moment, his hand touches her skin she disappears.**

 

 

\- Liv...

 

**A single tear fall in Mccree's face.  
**

 

 

...

 

**NEXT DAY**

**The next day, Jack was waiting for Mccree with his bike on the exit door.  
**

**Mccree arrived, still a little sleep.  
**

 

\- You're late.

 

\- I know, I couldn't sleep. Well... Any place we are going to go to today.

 

\- Get on your bike and follow my jeep, don't ask questions.

 

\- Fine.

 

 

**After 2 hrs of a ride, they stop in a familiar place to Mccree**

**They were at least halfway close to Deadlock gang territories.**

**And close to the motel, they use to see each other.  
**

\- What are we doing here?

 

\- I want to ask you some questions far away from the base

 

\- yeah, but why here?

 

\- it's important. I need all the information you can give me so I need you to answer me honestly, Mccree.

 

\- I will try my best, Morrison.

 

\- Let's start from the beginning, How frequently do you and Ashe see each other?

 

\- Not often, from time to time.

 

\- I will need more information than that. I would ask you this if it wasn't related to the case we are investigating, McCree. everything you said to me stays between us, no paper, no other soul. I swear it.

 

\- Maybe 1 time every 3 months, some times we don't see in 6 months.

 

\- And lately, before she...?

 

\- Well, we meet once and 3 months later or a little less we set a date again but after that, she was avoiding me.

 

\- How you settled dates with her?

 

\- In a postcard, no names no specific directions, only a box number with access only by a key and our fingerprint. In towns close to our homes.

 

\- ok, You know why she was avoiding you?

 

\- She always said she was busy with some business or she was sick, excuses to be honest... I always feel there was another thing involved with the lies she wasn't telling me...

 

\- Like? Any reason in particular or something you discuss the last time you see each other?

 

\- Maybe... The last time, she gives me the weapons, I don't want to take them, I was scared of her future that was treason to Deadlock gang and Talon both are punished by death.

 

\- You're not dead.

 

\- That was different... I pay with a different coin.

 

\- Do you discuss it?

 

\- A little, but she was fine with her desition. she said she knows the risks and she will pay for them...

 

\- She uses those words, exactly?

 

\- Yeah.

 

\- There's another reason she was mad at you...

 

\- ... Maybe I say something that scared her out, but I don't know she was acting really wear. 

 

\- She was very sure of something that would happen to her with that verbal declaration and then is the letter.

 

\- What letter?

 

\- The explication that comes with the guns, at the end of it says: "Take care of Jesse the dumbass". May be she know she was in danger but she doesn't want you to be involved in it.

 

\- No, but I ask her to leave with me to go to Overwatch, that I was going to talk to you and you would help us. If she really was in danger...

 

\- So, we have all the people of the talon agents, the spy in overwatch and deadlock gang people and the mail people as suspects. Any of them could follow any of you and realized both have these reunions from time to time and tell Talon, obviously they know she was helping us and... they kill her.

 

\- So what is the plan?

 

\- Well, I need you to make a memory on dates and hours you meet to see when you got contact in that day out overwatch and in overwatch, go to the motel and ask for clues of that day, found the post she was using to see the personal same as you use.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
